


Avaient-ils été trop heureux ?

by Maya_Ccie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Sirius et James étaient morts, Peter est perdu. Seul reste Remus et la nostalgie du passé. Était-ce leur punition pour leur bonheur trop intense d'adolescents ?
Kudos: 1





	1. Avaient-ils été trop heureux ?

**Avaient-ils été trop heureux**

_Sirius et James étaient morts, Peter est perdu. Seul restait Remus et sa nostalgie du passé. Était-ce leur punition pour leur bonheur trop intense d'adolescent ?_

_._

* * *

.

Remus pousse la porte de la chambre de son ami et la vérité le frappe à nouveau en plein visage, toujours aussi brutale, plus même à chaque fois. Sirius est mort. Quand son cœur cessera-t-il de lui faire aussi mal ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu chercher dans cette maison froide et miteuse. Des réponses sûrement. Il arpenta la pièce, si représentative de son ami, de son goût pour le théâtral et la provocation. Comme il avait dû se réjouir en décorant cette pièce, il l'imaginait passant son été dans cette pièce, réfléchissant et ajoutant méticuleusement le moindre détail qui pourrait un peu plus énerver sa mère. Son ami lui manquait cruellement.

Sirius le flamboyant, l'étoile la plus brillante, passionné, obstiné et insouciant mais fondamentalement droit et rebelle.

Il avait donné aux Maraudeurs leur goût pour le sensationnel. Le premier à se lever pour faire un mauvais coup, mais aussi le premier à se dresser contre l'injustice. L'Ordre lui devait tant, y compris sa vie. Cette vie dont Azkaban l'avait privé, il commençait tout juste à y reprendre goût. Avait-il été soulagé de se sentir mourir, de quitter cette prison, de rejoindre James, enfin ?

.

James le lumineux, l'imbécile heureux comme l'appelait Sirius, naïf et optimiste, Remus n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et fidèle.

Il avait été le ciment entre les Maraudeurs. Il était le premier Gryffondor à avoir tendu la main à Sirius, malgré son ascendance, il incarnait le roc de Sirius dans sa lutte contre sa famille. Il était celui qui avait réussi à voir en Peter autre chose qu'un garçon rondouillard, maladroit et timide. Il resterait à jamais celui qui lui avait offert un sourire bienveillant quand il avait appris le secret de Remus et qui avait eu l'idée des Animagus. Lorsqu'il avait épousé Lily, ils avaient tous cru qu'une vie heureuse les attendait malgré ces temps troubles. Le réveil avait été brutal.

.

Peter… Le cœur de Remus se serra. Peter le traître.

Remus ne pouvait comprendre, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait pardonner. Et pourtant, Remus ne parvenait pas à oublier l'autre Peter, celui de son adolescence. Celui que ses parents méprisaient et qui avait découvert grâce aux Maraudeurs qu'il n'était pas qu'un raté mais qu'il pouvait être intelligent, drôle et digne d'intérêt. Combien de temps avait-il passé tous les deux, à travailler à la bibliothèque, à se moquer de James et Sirius en les voyant partir dans une de leurs idées stupides et farfelues, avant de les interrompre et de proposer leur plan à eux pour enfin donner une blague époustouflante. Peter, discret et rusé. Remus ne le comprenait ni ne le pardonnait, mais il le plaignait. Il savait qu'où il était, il n'était pas heureux.

.

Pour Remus, ses années à Poudlard, ses aventures auprès des Maraudeurs avaient été les seuls moments de bonheur de son existence. Il s'était senti naître en rencontrant ses amis, il ne faisait que vivoter depuis leur séparation. Avec eux, Remus s'était enfin senti libre d'être lui. Il s'était même découvert. Il avait été étonné de voir qu'il pouvait drôle, que loin d'être un monstre, il pouvait avoir des amis, et même plaire à des filles. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prendre autant de plaisir à leurs bêtises d'adolescent. Grand frère du groupe, il avait veillé sur eux comme un loup sur ses petits, il ne s'était juste jamais préparé à ce que le danger vienne de l'intérieur.

.

Remus s'approche du mur. Impossible de la rater, il contemple douloureusement la photo de ces quatre adolescents qui sourient joyeusement à l'objectif. Patmol, rayonnant et majestueux. Cornedrue, radieux et fier. Queudver, heureux et reconnaissant. Moony, rieur et paisible. Les Maraudeurs. Juste quatre adolescents qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre pleinement et à vivre debout. Les Rois du monde.

Était-ce cela leur faute ? Avaient-ils été trop heureux ?

Naissait-on avec un quota de bonheur pour toute sa vie ? et tant pis si on le gaspillait trop vite, si on le respirait à une grande bouffée, on serait ensuite condamné à vivre malheureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Avaient-ils fâché quelque dieu, qui n'avait pas apprécié de voir ces gamins se rire du danger ? Car oui, ils avaient été heureux à cette époque, parfois tellement qu'ils avaient eu l'impression de mourir de bonheur. Aujourd'hui Remus aurait préféré que cela se passe ainsi, tout plutôt que cette vie de fantôme. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu des moments de tristesse, où cela avait été dur. Ils vivaient dans un monde en guerre, Sirius venait d'une famille de monstres qui le rejetaient, Remus savait qu'il ne vivrait jamais une vie normale, les proches de James mouraient dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts, Peter était effrayé par leur futur incertain. Mais ils étaient ensemble et ensemble ils repoussaient sans cesse les limites du bonheur.

Le cœur de Remus se serrait encore lorsqu'il repensait aux meilleurs moments qu'il avait vécus avec ses amis. Il était hanté par leurs rires insouciants. Il repensait à leurs nuits blanches à parler dans ce bazar complet qu'ils appelaient leur dortoir, à leurs fous rires en préparant leur prochaine blague, à leurs moqueries pendant qu'ils aidaient James à écrire un poème pour Lily. Il revoyait le sourire éclatant de de Sirius alors que McGonagall leur donnait une nouvelle retenue pour avoir jeté des bombabouses sur Rusard. Il se souvenait encore des imitations que Peter leur faisait à table, Sirius était tombé de son banc plus d'une fois tellement il riait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, oubliant Poudlard qui assistait, envieux, au spectacle de leur joie de vivre.

C'était cela les Maraudeurs, c'était juste le bonheur qui les transperçait par tous les pores de leur peau et qui éclaboussait tous ceux qui les entouraient.

Remus était hanté par ce bonheur, aujourd'hui il aurait aimé qu'ils soient moins heureux à l'époque, alors peut-être auraient-ils pu le rester plus longtemps.

Comme ils auraient été beaux les Maraudeurs adultes ! Sirius libre et éclatant, enfin; James père de famille comblé, complètement loufoque ; Peter ami ironique et en même temps bienveillant, et lui, épanoui, aimé et accepté pour ce qu'il était.

Au lieu de cette vision pleine de panache, ils faisaient peine à voir, Peter en traitre, au service d'un maître qu'il détestait ; James, naïf, fauché en pleine jeunesse ; Sirius, détruit, l'ombre de lui-même, puis mort dans l'obscurité, lui qui avait vécu en cherchant à tout prix la lumière et enfin lui, Remus, seul, pauvre et désespéré, faisant semblant de vivre, agrippé à des lambeaux de souvenirs.

Remus aurait bien sacrifié une partie de leur joie d'adolescent pour changer l'histoire et leurs destinées. Et en même temps… moins lumineux, moins radieux, moins écervelés et délicieusement naturels, seraient-ils restés les Maraudeurs ?

Incapable de répondre à cette question et pour étouffer toutes celles qui montent à son cœur, Remus s'arrache à regret de la contemplation de la photo. Alors qu'il franchit la porte de la pièce, il lui semble entendre résonner le rire de Sirius, ce rire tonitruant qui éclatait dans le silence, avant de rebondir sur les murs et d'éclairer la pièce. Il repense à ces deux phrases que Sirius et James avaient accrochées sur les murs de leur dortoir, les seules règles des Maraudeurs.

Rire pour ne pas pleurer, vivre pour ne rien regretter.

Essaie de vivre, essaie d'être heureux ça vaut le coup.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, bonjour à tous, vous nombreuses (laissez-moi rire) personnes venues lire ce recueil
> 
> Il a commencé par un OS que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps (plusieurs années), puis d'autres toujours sur les Maraudeurs ont suivi, j'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, les Maraudeurs sont la géniale invention de J.K. Rowling et je ne touche rien pour cet OS, la dernière phrase est tirée de "Il jouait du piano debout" de France Gall.


	2. Le noir où s'engloutissent notre foi, nos lois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, surtout pas Sirius (pour mon plus grand malheur).  
> Le titre vient de la chanson "Veiller tard" de JJG. Je vous recommande vraiment de l'écouter, il arrive à faire ressentir en une chanson tout ce qu'essaye de faire passer à travers mes OS

**Le noir où s'engloutissent notre foi, nos lois**

_Sirius vivait la nuit, sous le regard amusé et fatigué de ses amis. Briller la nuit, normal quand on porte le nom d'une étoile me direz-vous. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il vivait, en fait Sirius ne dormait pas la nuit._

_._

* * *

.

Sirius était un animal nocturne.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux Maraudeurs pour le découvrir.

Le crépuscule décuplait son énergie, déjà grande, et devait stimuler son imagination car c'était toujours le moment qu'il choisissait pour exposer à ses amis, médusés, son nouveau plan complètement farfelu. Il se lançait alors dans une présentation fabuleuse à grand renforts de discours grandiloquents, de mimes extravagants et assez souvent, d'un peu de whisky Pur-Feu. Il était également le premier à lancer une bataille d'oreiller à minuit, un jeu de cartes, une partie d'échec ou une expédition nocturne dans les cuisines. Et lorsque ses amis, vaincus par la fatigue, s'endormaient, il allumait des bougies et lisait, commençait ses devoirs de métamorphoses ou parfois même rédigeait ses mémoires avant de s'endormir par surprise, au milieu de ses livres, les bougies finissant de se consumer.

C'est ainsi qu'il ne dormait que trois heures par nuit mais rattrapait ce temps à tous les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. James l'avait même souvent trouvé endormi dans un coin de la serre de Botanique, et même une fois dans un vieux chaudron en cours de potion. Lorsque le manque de sommeil était trop important, il allait pleurer auprès de l'infirmière qui le dispensait systématiquement des cours les plus rébarbatifs pour des raisons toujours plus excentriques. Ses batteries ainsi rechargées, il étonnait alors ses amis de plus belle. Une fois il leur avait même joué une pièce de théâtre en six actes, entièrement en alexandrins, écrite en seulement deux heures. Il racontait l'histoire d'un jeune homme incroyablement beau et généreux mais qui était en grandes difficultés car il devait systématiquement lutter contre la jalousie de son entourage. Quand ses amis l'avaient félicité, il répliqua qu'écrire cette pièce avait été très simple car l'œuvre était presque autobiographique et puis que la nuit sa Muse travaillait d'arrache-pied. Et effectivement, l'obscurité stimulait son génie créatif.

Au fond, personne ne s'était vraiment étonné. Sirius était né sous le signe de l'étoile, il paraissait normal qu'il vive de tout son éclat la nuit.

.

Seul Remus devina la véritable raison de cette émulation nocturne. Enfant, il avait très longtemps eu peur du noir jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le monstre sous son lit n'existait pas. Finalement il avait appris qu'il n'avait pas de réelle raison d'avoir peur.

Pour Sirius, les choses étaient différentes, il n'avait jamais eu peur d'un monstre quelconque qui viendrait le dévorer dans le noir mais il savait de quoi était peuplée l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il avait grandi dans la noirceur de cette maison sombre, prisonnier de ses murs froids et lugubres, étouffé au milieu de ses tapisseries, de tous ses grands rideaux qui empêchaient la lumière de rentrer. Il avait passé des heures enfermé dans un placard avec une unique et minuscule fente de lumière pour lui prouver que le monde extérieur existait encore. Il avait entendu les murmures sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la grandeur de ses idées, il avait frémi en surprenant des conversations de Bellatrix et ses amis. Il connaissait bien leurs projets et leurs occupations. Il avait tremblé plusieurs nuits, alors que bien au chaud dans son lit, il lui semblait entendre les hurlements des victimes que sa cousine torturait. Il avait eu souvent la chair de poule en pensant à tous les crimes que ses proches préparaient... et sur lesquels il ne pouvait que fermer les yeux. Il avait fréquenté les Forces des Ténèbres de près, de bien trop près pour un enfant.

Il connaissait bien la noirceur de sa famille. Il savait très bien que leur nom de famille leur était entré dans la peau, s'était fondu en eux, jusqu'à remplacer le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Il savait la colère, le mépris, la cruauté, la violence, la haine, toute l'horreur qui les composaient. Et il avait si peur de leur ressembler, de sombrer lui aussi, il lui semblait déjà si souvent qu'il était prêt à tomber dans le gouffre.

Oui Sirius savait de quoi était peuplée l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle était remplie d'elfes décapités, de moldus torturés, de vies piétinées, de sang, de vengeances, de morts, de hurlements... et de rires... de tant de rires... les rires sinistres et effrayants des bourreaux.

Alors oui, il savait très bien que les monstres de la nuit existaient et aurait préféré qu'ils aient la forme d'un loup sous un lit plutôt que les traits de sa cousine... et de ses propres parents. Alors le jeune homme ne dormait pas la nuit pour éviter de leur succomber.

En réalité, il fuyait l'obscurité de toutes les fibres de son être.

.

Les Aurors chargé de son arrestation avaient été choqué par le rire hystérique qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, il n'avait même pas réagi quand ils l'avaient saisi, n'avait pas protesté et s'était laissé entraîner sans rien dire, riant toujours continuellement, avant de tomber soudainement dans un état de prostration, tremblant, ne disant plus rien. Il ne réagissait à rien, n'avait jamais aucune réaction, aucun signe qu'il remarquait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ils avaient été encore plus choqués en l'emmenant à Azkaban. C'était seulement en débarquant du bateau et en voyant la forteresse devant lui qu'il avait cessé de trembler et qu'il les avait regardés pour la première fois, ils avaient été impressionnés par ce regard gris, si jeune... si fatigué et si fier. Il avait été incroyablement calme, c'était avancé prodigieusement droit dans cette prison.

En l'observant attentivement, ils auraient tout de même pu remarquer le frisson qui le parcourait, les larmes qu'il retenait si vaillamment.

C'était donc cela. Il devinait. Pas de procès pour lui, pas de chance de prouver son innocence. C'était donc cela. La prison, les murs froids, les Détraqueurs, le désespoir... et l'obscurité... l'obscurité qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir cette fois.

C'était donc ainsi que se résumerait sa vie : il était né dans une famille aussi noire que leur nom, il avait voulu s'échapper, avait cru pouvoir le faire. Mais il était condamné à la nuit lui aussi. Sirius ne brille pas en plein jour.

Il utilisait toutes les forces qu'il possédait, ses ultimes ressources, son immense courage pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour ne pas craquer, pour ne rien montrer à ces Aurors qui le condamnaient. Il faisait tout pour lutter contre la panique qui montait en lui et qui menaçait de le submerger. Il entra dans sa cellule avec toute la majesté qu'il avait toujours possédée, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il était redevenu le petit enfant qui pleurait enfermé dans un placard et qui frissonnait à chaque réunion de famille, sentant l'aura mauvaise qui s'échappait de chaque personne présente. Il était parmi eux désormais, au milieu de sa famille, à sa place. Et dans les cris d'agonies, les rires déments ou les supplications de ses voisins, il lui semblait entendre aussi les hurlements effrayés de toutes leurs victimes. Devenait-il fou déjà, avait-t-il déjà été absorbé par la nuit ?

Un nouveau frisson le parcouru, plus profond, plus désespéré que les précédents, alors qu'un Détraqueur passait devant sa cellule.

C'était donc cela. Il avait 21 ans. Il était condamné à cette obscurité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie

.

Lorsqu'enfin il sortit d'Azkaban et qu'il put révéler son innocence à ses proches, il reçut un unique paquet pour son anniversaire : un grand colis avec une lune dessinée dessus. Dedans, trois cent soixante-cinq bougies l'attendaient. Lorsqu'une faible flamme jaillit dans la ruelle sombre où il vivait, il pleura presque de soulagement.

Moony veillait.

.

* * *

.

Ce chapitre est lié au chapitre [_Black as night, black as coal_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403728/chapters/62629546) du recueil[ Les étoiles du square Grimmaurd ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403728/chapters/61605391)sur l'enfance de Sirius


	3. Ces visages oubliés qui reviennent à la charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling (sinon Sirius et moi serions mariés depuis longtemps et il ne serait certainement pas mort).  
> Même le titre ne m'appartient pas, on est encore sur "Veiller tard" de Jean-Jacques Goldman (je pense que je vais lui demander de sponsorisé le recueil)

**Ces visages oubliés qui reviennent à la charge**

_Douze après, Remus n'avait toujours pas accepté la mort de ses amis et la trahison de Sirius. Jusqu'au jour où vint le doute... et peut-être au bout du chemin, la vérité et le moyen de comprendre. Enfin._

_._

* * *

.

Sirius Orion Black possédait beaucoup de choses : le charme, l'intelligence, la beauté, l'audace, l'argent… la popularité aussi. Ils étaient nombreux à virevolter autour de lui, frêles papillons attirés par la lumière de l'étoile.

Sirius avait beaucoup, mais il lui avait toujours manqué l'essentiel : la chaleur d'un foyer, une famille aimante, la tendresse d'une mère…

.

James l'avait compris immédiatement.

Témoin des adieux froids sur le quai d'une gare, il avait vu le regard envieux pour les recommandations un peu ridicules et étouffantes de sa mère. Il avait suffi d'un trajet en train pour que Sirius se sente plus proche de James, et même de Remus et Peter, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de Regulus. Il avait senti qu'avec eux, il serait accepté pour ce qu'il était. Les Maraudeurs étaient nés.

Bien sûr de l'extérieur Sirius était le centre de leur groupe, l'étoile la plus brillante. Il centralisait les regards.

Et pourtant, le vrai noyau avait toujours été James. Fils unique, longtemps désiré, profondément aimé et tout aussi gâté, bien sûr qu'il était arrogant, méprisant aussi parfois, trop conscient de ses talents. Mais pour ses amis, il était d'une générosité sans limite. Il avait recréé autour de lui la chaleur d'un foyer. Les Maraudeurs étaient devenus leurs deuxièmes familles. La seule qui ait jamais compté pour Sirius. Quatre frères, prêts à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble. Les parents de James avaient gagné un deuxième fils. Sirius leur envoyait des cadeaux pour Noël, leurs anniversaires, leur écrivait souvent (plus que James même). Il aurait largement préféré naître Potter plutôt que Black…

.

Et puis il y avait eu la mort de Regulus, le rappel douloureux de l'existence de sa vraie famille, celle du sang. L'attitude de Sirius avait changé. Il était devenu plus sombre, son regard s'était fait plus dur. A l'époque ils s'étaient dit que c'était la fin de l'insouciance, les regrets amers de ne pas s'être plus battu, d'avoir abandonné son petit frère dans la fosse aux lions pour avoir, lui, la force de s'envoler.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de courage et de sacrifices à Sirius pour s'échapper de l'emprise de sa famille. Il n'avait juste pas eu assez de force pour deux.

Remus avait regretté de ne pas s'être plus méfié. Il avait fini par comprendre : ces petits changements c'étaient l'hérédité des Black qui le rattrapait, la trahison qui germait. C'était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvée. Sirius s'était retrouvé face aux débris pathétiques de la grande famille des Black, il avait par haïr les Potter, cette famille parfaite qu'il jalousait tant et à laquelle il n'appartiendrait jamais réellement. Alors il avait finit par la détruire.

.

Avec les années, Remus s'était bâti une explication solide, une carapace. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Sirius était un Mangemort qui avait choisi le sang à l'amitié.

Et puis, douze ans plus tard, vint le doute. Un doute bien inattendu qui prit la forme insolite d'un nom. Un simple nom, à l'évocation terriblement douloureuse et qui commettait l'étrangeté de se déplacer alors qu'il devrait être immobile depuis tant d'années. Peter Pettigrew, troisième victime de la trahison de Sirius, l'ami qu'il avait tué de sang-froid. Peter était mort il y a douze ans. Alors comment pouvait-il apparaître et se déplacer sur la carte du Maraudeur ?

Remus en perdit vite le sommeil, douze ans de souffrances et de convictions balayées. Il lui fallut petit à petit réaffirmer ses certitudes :

  * Certitude n°1 : c'était bien le nom de son ami qui était écrit sur la carte. Et, après vérification, il n'y avait pas d'autre Peter Pettigrew dans le monde des sorciers
  * Deuxième certitude : la carte ne se trompait pas. Il l'avait créée, ils avaient imaginé et jeté les sortilèges. Sans prétention, il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Si la carte disait que Peter était à Poudlard, c'était vrai.



.

Mais alors… Peter était vivant ! Vivant et ici ! Ce qui n'avait strictement aucun sens ! Il était mort assassiné par Sirius, en même temps qu'une dizaine d'innocents, devant témoins ! Remus s'est même rendu sur place, il a vu le doigt, seule trace restante de ce qui fut son ami, il a rendu visite et consolé sa mère, dévastée.

Petit à petit, le doute continue son chemin, Remus commence à fouiller son passé.

Il revit ces jours douloureux qu'il voudrait tant oublier : les derniers instants des Maraudeurs, les derniers jours de James et Lily. Sirius ne semblant vivre qu'à travers l'Ordre, enchaînant les missions, clamant haut et fort que rien ne l'arrêterait… mais Sirius plus fatigué et sombre que jamais. Peter, triste et inquiet, rêvant que tout s'arrête et qu'ils puissent vivre heureux ensemble, continuant inlassablement les missions. Sirius acceptant fièrement d'être le gardien de James et Lily ; la pâle rougeur et le soulagement de Peter.

.

Le doute avance. Les flashs d'une vie continuent, lancinants, douloureux, comme une obsession.

Sirius annonçant d'une voix sans âme que sa mère l'a renié de la famille, Peter leur lisant La Gazette d'une voix tremblante ; Sirius revenant riant, les yeux brillants et la robe roussie d'un affrontement contre Bellatrix, Peter silencieux, perdant l'appétit.

Et puis soudain… la peur dans les yeux de Sirius, son ami qui s'isole et se met à l'éviter, lui Remus dont il était si proche. L'ombre qui atteint enfin l'étoile qui paraissait si pure… Remus l'avait vu comme le dernier rempart qui cédait avant la trahison. Et si…

Il a besoin de comprendre, ébranlé, il perd peu à peu le sommeil et l'appétit. Il doit savoir. Comment Peter peut-il avoir survécu, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi Sirius s'est-il enfuit maintenant, après douze ans de prison ?

.

Discrètement, il mène son enquête, ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé à faire, niant ce passé qui l'a tant fait souffrir. Ce qu'il découvre ne fait que renforcer son agitation : la rencontre d'Hagrid et Sirius, avait-il vraiment pu feindre la douleur ainsi, comme il aurait joué l'ami pendant tant d'années ? Sa lucidité face à Fudge malgré douze ans à Azkaban, cette phrase « Il est à Poudlard »... Les Maraudeurs savaient que James et Lily avaient inscrit Harry à Poudlard dès sa naissance. Et si ce n'était pas de lui qu'il parlait ?

Remus retrouve le fameux numéro de La Gazette.

L'évidence le frappe. Ce que seuls eux deux pouvaient voir, ce rat que personne d'autre ne pouvait reconnaître. Plus terrible encore : cette mutilation, ce doigt manquant, cette vie cachée. La victime et le traître une erreur qui dure depuis tant de temps.

Des larmes amères s'écoulent. En un éclair, il comprend tout : la mort de Regulus, loin de le terrasser, ne lui avait donné que l'envie encore plus forte de vaincre Voldemort, lui qui détruisait tout ce qui compte. Et puis finalement, au milieu de cette rage, Sirius, le fier Gryffondor, avait fini par découvrir la peur, celle ne pas être assez fort, de craquer lui aussi. Remus devine la peur de Peter aussi, celle qui avait toujours été là, mais qui avait fini par le dévorer.

La désillusion enfin… car en demandant à changer de Gardien, Sirius a dû penser qu'il avait tué James et Lily aussi sûrement que s'il les avait trahis lui-même.

.

Il pleure en devinant ce destin brisé. Son ami ne supportait déjà pas deux mois de vacances chez ses parents, comment avait-il pu survivre douze ans à Azkaban ? entouré de tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait juré de détruire, pensant avoir condamné ses amis à mort, soumis sans répit à la présence asphyxiante des Détraqueurs.

Remus souffre de perdre Peter une deuxième fois, plus durement encore que s'il était mort, mais plus encore, il souffre de s'être autant trompé sur Sirius et de l'avoir abandonné.

Car si Remus n'a rien vu, qui d'autre aurait pu deviner, le défendre ? Qui d'autre aurait pu comprendre ?

Qui d'autre avait été témoin de ses larmes, vite dissimulées, en recevant une nouvelle lettre de sa mère, de son sourire lorsqu'il retrouvait les Maraudeurs, de son regard lumineux et reconnaissant en apprenant que la mère de James l'accueillait chez lui pour les vacances, de son besoin vital de supprimer tout ce qui le reliait à sa famille, de sa peur jalouse en croyant perdre James alors qu'il gagnait une sœur avec Lily ?

C'était à Remus qu'il avait confié son incapacité à s'attacher réellement à une femme par peur de fonder une famille, une nouvelle famille Black. C'était auprès de Remus qu'il était venu pleurer lors de la mort des parents de James, de ses parents en quelque sorte.

C'étaient eux, Remus et Sirius, les deux intrus de la société, le loup-garou et le traître à son sang, qui avaient commencé à vivre avec les Maraudeurs.

Qui d'autre que Remus aurait pu comprendre que Sirius aurait tout sacrifié pour cette guerre parce qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner ?

.

Car oui, Sirius Orion Black avait beaucoup de choses, mais il lui avait longtemps manqué l'essentiel : l'amour d'une famille, la chaleur d'un foyer, la tendresse d'une mère, la lumière de vrais amis… Tout ce que les Maraudeurs lui avaient offert et pour eux, il aurait été prêt à tout, même mourir.

Douze ans après, Remus se demande comment il avait pu en douter.


	4. And your heart is thousand colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour  
> Me revoilà bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je vous avouerais être un peu surprise par cet OS. Je ne pensais pas forcément écrire sur Peter même si je cherchais des nouvelles idées sur les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers jours j'essayais plutôt de finir un OS sur Eowyn, commencé il y a longtemps.
> 
> Et puis il y a eu des insomnies, pour changer, et les premières phrases sont venues toute seule. Bref, j'ai pas fini mon OS sur Eowyn. Le reste s'est écrit tout seul, en une journée et c'est l'OS le plus long du recueil pour l'instant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :-D
> 
> Disclaimer : La tragique histoire des Maraudeurs est à JK Rowling, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de l'écrire. J'ai peut-être pris des libertés avec quelques détails de la vie de Peter, je ne me souviens plus exactement de tout ce qui est dit. Pour le titre on est sur la chanson All Shades of Blue de Gregory Alan Isakov. Franchement, foncez l'écouter (la chanson et tant qu'à faire toute la discographie de cette artiste), c'est une merveille. En tout cas, la mélancolie du titre est parfaite pour ce chapitre.

**And your heart is a thousand colors...**

**.**

**… but they're all shades of blue**

* * *

_Peter avait toujours voulu d'une vie colorée, celle qu'il avait aperçue avec les Maraudeurs. Il les avait aimés, vraiment._

_Et puis il avait eu peur et il avait chuté. Sans avoir le courage de se relever._

* * *

Lorsque l'on parlait des Maraudeurs, Remus était souvent décrit comme le rêveur. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le loup-garou avait renoncé depuis longtemps à tous ces rêves et affrontait lucidement la réalité. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Non, le vrai rêveur avait toujours été Peter.

A vrai dire, pas toujours. L'enfant de onze ans qui était arrivé sur le quai de la gare ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur l'avenir. Enfant unique de parents sang-mêlés, depuis tant de générations qu'ils n'intéressaient personne, son enfance n'avait pas été triste mais pas heureuse non plus. Ses parents s'aimaient bien sûr, mais sans passion. Leurs années à Poudlard avaient été calmes à défaut d'être brillantes. Ils avaient néanmoins réussi suffisamment d'ASPICS pour vite trouver du travail, pas les carrières miroitantes dont ils avaient rêvé, mais des métiers suffisant pour gagner leur vie, ni dans le luxe, ni dans la pauvreté. Une vie simple. Moyenne.

Non vraiment, l'enfance de Peter n'avait pas été triste, mais elle n'avait pas non plus eu de couleurs

A onze ans, il avait déjà perdu les illusions de la jeunesse. Il pensait savoir ce qui l'attendait à Poudlard, sept ans de scolarité dans un château agréable, à travailler pour apprendre ce qu'il pouvait et se faire des amis. Enfin, des amis, des gens avec qui il parlerait à table, feraient ses devoirs, qu'il connaîtrait en surface, sans rien savoir de leurs états d'âmes.

Heureusement, on ne refrène pas aussi facilement la nature d'un enfant de onze ans. Sur les barques, en voyant s'approcher le château, son cœur s'accéléra soudainement et il se dit que ses murs devaient renfermer bien plus que ce que ses parents lui avait dit. Pour la première fois, il lui sembla qu'il pouvait rêver sa vie en couleur.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet au moment de la Répartition, pas d'attentes, pas de raison de préférer une maison à une autre. Et puis de toute façon, il savait très bien qu'il irait à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle éventuellement car il était travailleur. Au moins, il fut surpris. Le Choixpeau écarta immédiatement ses deux maisons mais pour les deux autres se fut beaucoup plus compliqué et Peter se surpris, pour la première fois à réfléchir longuement à qui il est. Ambitieux, c'était sûr, il voulait plus que ce que la vie semblait lui réserver, rusé on le lui avait déjà dit. Mais courageux, c'était bien la première fois et ça l'étonnait. Il était discret, réservé. A l'école, il lui fallait chaque année trois mois avant que les professeurs n'entendent le son de sa voix, il ne se sentait pas capable d'être fort, de s'imposer. Et pourtant, au bout de longues minutes de discussions avec le Choixpeau, il fini par lui dire ce dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie :

_« C'est vrai, tu n'as ni la force ni le courage de soulever une armée, mais il y a pleins de formes de courage. Tu as le courage d'être toi-même._

_**GRYFFONDOR** »_

Une seconde de flottement succéda à cette annonce, sûrement due au temps considérablement long que Peter avait passé avec le chapeau sur la tête. Puis rapidement, les applaudissements éclatèrent, sincères et encourageants. Le jeune homme se leva et rejoignit la table de sa nouvelle maison où il fut surpris d'être accueilli chaleureusement, surtout par les deux autres garçons de son année, Sirius et Remus. Ces deux là avaient juste encore plus besoin que lui d'amis. James les rejoignit juste après, le temps que le Choixpeau effleure ses cheveux. C'est à instant, à ce banquet, avant même qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans leur dortoir, que l'histoire commença. Les Maraudeurs étaient nés simplement, en quatre sourires éclatants et insouciants.

.

Cette amitié colora toute la scolarité de Peter, c'est elle qui lui donna la force de continuer à rêver, et de se donner les moyens de les réaliser. Il travaillait beaucoup, il voulait mieux que la vie moyenne et sans saveurs de ses parents.

Enfin, il apprit à vivre surtout, à rire, s'amuser et à être lui-même. Il était discret : il devint le guetteur attitré des Maraudeurs, le fouineur qui découvrait tout. Il était rusé : combien de fois avait-il amélioré leurs plans, découvrant une faille, ou pensant tout simplement à un moyen plus simple d'atteindre leur but ? Il n'avait pas honte d'être ce qu'il était. Il se découvrit d'autres talents, comme celui de l'imitation. Bien sûr il en fit parfois profiter toute sa maison pendant les repas, mais ses vrais performances étaient réservées à ses amis dans le secret de leur dortoir. Personne n'y échappait : professeur, fantômes, élèves, elfes de maison, les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes. Il saisissait la moindre intonation, les attitudes et les reproduisait à l'identique. Sirius en pleurait de rire à chaque fois. Ce talent leur avait servi pour plusieurs blagues. Peter ne rêvait pas seulement d'une belle carrière et d'argent. Il voulait garder cette amitié, cette force dans sa vie. En fait vraiment, son futur métier était accessoire à côté de cette amitié.

Bien sûr de l'extérieur, Peter était moins brillant, moins intéressant que ses amis.

Il le savait. Il s'en fichait. Ils s'en fichaient. Leur amitié ne regardait qu'eux et les jugements de valeurs n'y avaient pas de place. Et puis après tout de l'extérieur James était arrogant, Sirius heureux et Remus prudent. Qui aurait cru les tristes réalités qui se cachaient sous la façade dorée qu'ils renvoyaient ? Oui, définitivement ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient amis parce que James était leur papa à tous, que Sirius leur faisait lire les rares lettres que sa mère lui envoyait et qui le faisait pleurer à chaque fois, que Remus n'avait même pas essayé de les dissuader de devenir des Animagi et que Peter, lui le simple et discret, n'avait ni lourd passé ni une famille ou de l'argent à partager, qu'il n'avait que sa pauvre présence à donner mais il le faisait sans conditions et entièrement. Tout cela ne regardait qu'eux.

Ils étaient amis parce qu'après avoir découvert toutes les qualités des uns et des autres, ils avaient surtout fait des efforts pour aimer leurs défauts. Et parce que quand leurs regards se croisaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire et d'être heureux. Tout simplement.

.

Quand il repensait à Poudlard, Peter se disait, sans aucune hésitation, que leur cinquième année avait été la plus heureuse. Elle avait été celle des Animagi et de l'amitié. Celle des escapades sous la pleine lune. Celle où il semblait que rien ne les atteindrait jamais puisqu'ils avaient réponse à tout. L'année de l'insouciance, avant le retour à la réalité.

La sixième année fut celle des choix. Il n'était plus possible de se voiler la face. Sirius choisit en premier en fuyant de chez lui. Ce fut comme un signal d'alarme pour les trois autres Maraudeurs, la preuve que les choses changeaient et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'ignorer. Bien sûr il y avait eu d'autres signes, Lily qui ne s'était jamais réconciliée avec Severus, les mots Sang de Bourbe qui fleurissaient dans l'école, les échos d'attaques qui augmentaient, les murmures dans les couloirs. Mais aucun ne fut aussi efficace que celui-là. En quittant le square Grimmaud, Sirius tira un trait définitif sur son enfance et sur ceux qu'il cessa d'appeler sa famille. C'est là que pour la première fois ils comprirent qu'il leur faudrait définitivement choisir un camp. Et l'affirmer. L'afficher. Se battre pour lui. Ils n'hésitèrent même pas une seconde.

Peter non plus.

Il croyait aux idéaux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lui aussi voulait voir Voldemort vaincu. Lorsque que James suggéra de rejoindre l'Ordre, il n'hésita pas non plus. Sur cette période de sa vie, il n'avait vraiment aucun regret. Il avait été entier, il avait été lui.

.

.

Lorsque les gens apprenaient l'histoire tragique des Maraudeurs, ils se disaient qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'horrible, que Peter devait bien avoir une raison. Qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais dû faire partie de ce groupe, que James et Sirius avaient dû le mépriser, l'humilier même et Remus regarder et qu'il avait fini par les haïr. Il n'avait pas vraiment dû être leur ami s'il les avait trahis plutôt que mourir pour eux. Cette trahison c'était la vengeance du pion sur les rois qu'il n'avait pu égaler.

La vérité était bien plus simple et bien plus triste que cela.

.

.

Il avait eu peur. Il avait juste eu peur.

.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient toujours dit qu'ils voulaient vivre pleinement et debout. Et puis, avec un serrement au cœur, Peter avait réalisé qu'il avait trop d'envies, trop de projets pour l'avenir. Il voulait vivre. Tout simplement. Il n'était plus très sûr d'être capable de se battre. Il commençait à avoir peur de lui-même, du regard des autres aussi.

C'était là qu'il plaçait sa première erreur, ses premiers regrets aussi. Le premier carrefour qu'il n'avait pas vu.

A ce moment, il aurait dû l'avouer à ses amis : qu'il se sentait trop faible, qu'il ne pourrait pas, qu'il n'avait pas leur courage. Après coup, il se disait qu'ils auraient compris, qu'ils auraient continué à l'accepter malgré (et presque pour) ses faiblesses. C'était vrai bien sûr. Ils auraient eu un peu de mal, mais auraient fini par comprendre. Il n'avait pas osé. Et ces trois amis, qui ne pouvaient pas imaginer que l'on ne puisse pas avoir le même courage qu'eux en étant à Gryffondor, n'avaient rien vu. Peter avait continué à avoir peur, un peu plus même chaque jour.

La brèche était créée. A ce moment, elle était réparable.

.

Il l'avait réalisé au carrefour d'après. Quand il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois seul en mauvaise posture face à un Mangemort et que la peur de mourir avait été la plus forte. Cet instinct de survie, ce maudit instinct de survie. C'était là qu'il s'était dit « si seulement je leur avais tout avoué… » Ce fut à ce moment qu'il trahit pour la première fois, une petite trahison, pas grand-chose, mais il en fut malade. Il avait vendu ses amis pour pouvoir vivre. Et pourtant, à cet instant encore ils lui auraient pardonné. Sirius un peu plus difficilement que les autres, certes. Mais ils auraient traversé cette épreuve ensemble. Si seulement, il leur avait tout avoué.

Tout s'était répété encore. Ses derniers mois avec ses amis n'avaient été qu'une succession de regrets et d'actes manqués. Tant de fois il aurait voulu tout leur dire, fondre en larmes devant eux et supprimer ce remord qui le dévorait. Et à chaque nouvelle trahison il se disait que la fois d'avant il aurait encore été temps de se rattraper, d'avouer la vérité et de tout réparer mais que maintenant il était trop tard.

Son temps au sein de l'Ordre n'avait été qu'une longue succession de carrefour où il avait invariablement choisi le mauvais chemin.

.

Parce qu'à chaque fois il y avait eu la peur, toujours cette même peur.

.

Celle d'affronter le regard déçu de ses amis et celle de mourir. Cette peur qui le prenait aux tripes et qui lui donnait si souvent l'envie de vomir. Celle qu'il ne parvenait pas à affronter. Alors il se taisait et continuait à s'enfoncer lentement dans son cauchemar personnel. Il avait perdu depuis longtemps même le courage d'être lui-même. Il s'était perdu depuis longtemps.

.

Jusqu'à l'ultime trahison. Et pourtant, jusqu'au dernier moment, il aurait pu changer d'avis. Si seulement… Il se l'était dit si souvent.

Quand James, Lily et Sirius lui avaient demandé d'être le Gardien des Secrets, son cœur s'était brisé. Si seulement il leur avait dit non, s'il avait craqué, s'il s'était mis à pleurer et à tout leur avouer, si seulement… Et toujours cette peur qui lui tordait les boyaux.

Et la culpabilité qui le tuait à petit feu.

Il se souviendrait toujours de sa dernière soirée chez les Potter. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu leur parler, alors que tout ce qu'il pensait était « Je les ait condamnés à mort ». Il avait mangé alors que ses intestins étaient serrés et qu'il voulait vomir. Il leur avait souri ! Parler d'avenir ! Il s'était extasié devant Harry, l'avait serré dans ses bras. Et il leur avait dit au-revoir ! avec un sourire se voulant rassurant. L'ultime mensonge avait presque été le plus facile. De toute façon, il n'était déjà plus lui-même, qu'une coquille vide. Mais une coquille qui voulait vivre. Quitte à laisser les autres mourir.

Et pourtant la coquille avait pleuré en s'éloignant de cette maison qu'il venait de condamner à la destruction.

Et il s'était enfui. Cette fois au moins, il en était sûr, aucun retour n'était possible, aucun pardon à la clé.

Mais il aurait encore tant de choix à faire.

Le premier ne tarda pas. Face à Sirius, il lut toute la haine et l'incompréhension dans son regard. Son intention était claire : James, Lily et Harry étaient plus précieux que tout pour lui. Peter savait qu'il voulait le tuer mais malgré le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait Queudver n'était pas prêt à renoncer à la vie, aussi morne et terne soit-elle. Dans le regard de son ancien ami, il vit également la folie qui pointait face à la douleur et aux remords. Il y vit la porte de son salut.

Quitte à trahir, une nouvelle fois, et y laisser un autre morceau de son âme. Un mauvais choix de plus car finalement il se disait que la mort aurait été largement préférable à l'existence qui avait suivie. Sa seule satisfaction était qu'au moins Sirius n'était pas devenu un meurtrier, mais ça il ne l'avoua jamais.

Il n'eut même pas une pensée pour sa mère. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus vraiment à sa famille et à sa vie en teintes de gris.

.

Il s'enfuyait, versant intérieurement toutes les larmes que la forme de rat ne pouvait laisser s'écouler. Ce n'était pas la douleur de son doigt coupé, celle-là était accessoire, c'était plutôt que soudain il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait. Était-il encore humain ?

Alors il courait, courait. Il s'éloigna de cette ville, de cette réalité, seul son envie de vivre comptait. Peut-être l'oubli se trouverait-il au bout du chemin ?

Ce ne fut pas l'oubli qui l'attendait, mais une rencontre que le hasard lui réservait. Ce qui ressemble au hasard est souvent un rendez-vous.(*)

Lorsque Percy Weasley trouva ce rat blessé, déshydraté, apeuré et décida malgré tout de l'adopter, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner les conséquences de sa décision.

Peter Pettigrow avait été Queudver, il accepta facilement de devenir Croûtard. Tout plutôt qu'affronter son passé. Il n'était plus un homme. Il pouvait bien être un rat.

Pas un seul moment en douze ans, il ne pensa se retransformer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en humain. La forme de rat était si apaisante, pas de place pour de grandes émotions dans ce petit corps. Juste l'envie de vivre. L'instinct de survie, encore ce maudit instinct. Et pourtant, malgré son envie d'oublier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter, de s'informer. Il entendit parler de la condamnation de Sirius, il s'étonna de ne même plus ressentir de regrets.

.

Il était chez les Weasley depuis six ans lorsque Percy fit sa rentrée à Poudlard. En arrivant au château, son cœur accéléra légèrement, sa vie était grise depuis si longtemps. Il avait oublié qu'il avait connu les couleurs. Ces murs étaient les témoins d'un autre temps, celui où il était humain. Où il avait des amis. Où il n'avait pas honte d'être lui-même. Les premiers jours avaient été les plus durs, même le rat avait pu éprouver de la peine et un instant il envisagea de se laisser partir. De quitter la vie, enfin. L'instinct revint de plus belle. Et il continua à enfouir ses émotions et à vivre misérablement.

.

Il avait cru que la rentrée 1991 serait la plus dure. En se trouvant face à Harry il avait cru mourir de honte et de chagrin. Mais il était Croûtard, Croûtard était incapable de mourir de chagrin. Le visage d'Harry restait néanmoins douloureux à regarder. Son sourire surtout, qu'il était terrible à voir, cruel souvenir d'une période qu'il avait contribué à détruire.

Ces deux années à Poudlard marquèrent également le retour de sa peur, viscérale, comme si elle était constitutive de son être. Et peut-être était-ce vrai ? Toujours est-il qu'il vit les tentatives de Voldemort pour revenir et qu'il comprit que s'il y arrivait on lui reprocherait de ne rien avoir tenter pour l'aider.

.

C'était vrai, l'année 1991 fut terrible. Mais rien de comparable à l'été 1993. Une seule personne au monde comprit pourquoi Sirius Black s'échappait d'Azkaban après douze ans de prison. Il connaissait Patmol, il revenait pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. Pour finir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire il y a des années. Après douze ans d'une semi-existence, presque anesthésiée, il revécut ses derniers mois dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il recommença à lutter chaque jour pour sa survie, à trembler. A se maudire. Et à éviter Remus…

Lorsqu'Harry lui sauva la vie, il était sincère en le remerciant. Maudit rat. Il ne parvenait pas à renoncer, il voulait continuer à vivre. La partie de lui qui préférait mourir que vivre ainsi était bien trop faible, bien top enfouie, presque morte. Alors il s'échappa, condamnant une nouvelle fois Sirius, sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de perdre son âme, aussi fade et souillée soit-elle. Qu'il était loin le Peter qui rêvait de grandes choses !

Les regrets, encore une fois. Bien sûr, à ce moment de l'histoire, Sirius et Remus ne lui aurait jamais pardonné, mais en acceptant de mourir, il aurait au moins cessé de faire du mal, d'empirer les choses, toujours.

Le mauvais choix encore. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retransforma et s'enfuit, à nouveau, Peter ne regrettait rien, pas encore. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Survivre, et le seul moyen était de retrouver Voldemort.

.

Il lui fallut redevenir humain aussi. Ce fut peut-être ça le moment le plus difficile. Il avait abandonné sa forme d'homme depuis si longtemps. Les émotions étaient trop fortes. Il se haïssait. Il ne dormait plus, pleurait en permanence, regrettait toutes ces décisions. Mais il n'arrivait pas à renoncer, pourquoi s'accrochait-il autant à la vie, pourquoi avait-il aussi peur de mourir ? Peut-être était-ce parce que malgré toute l'horreur de son existence actuelle, elle valait mille fois mieux que tout ce que l'au-delà lui réservait. Parce qu'il le méritait.

.

C'était sûrement dans ce cimetière qu'il finit par complètement lâcher prise. Il ne se posa même plus de questions, il subit juste. Il renonça définitivement à Peter, même à Queudver. Désormais il serait pour toujours Croûtard. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Peter et Queudver étaient jeunes, pleins de rêves. Ils étaient des Maraudeurs.

.

Il pleura la mort de Sirius. Il l'avait tué aussi sûrement que s'il avait jeté le sort à la place de Bellatrix. En fait, il l'avait tué il y a quatorze ans déjà.

.

Bien sûr, lorsque Severus ou Bellatrix dépassait les bornes, l'humiliait une fois de plus, il protestait parfois. Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas. Il n'était qu'une enveloppe, un semblant d'être humain. Une enveloppe qui vivait quand même.

Ce fut pendant ces années auprès des Mangemort qu'il s'autorisa pour la première fois à jeter un regard sur sa vie et qu'il réalisa l'immense gâchis qu'elle avait été. Étrangement, c'est à cet instant que pour la première fois depuis des années il eut le courage de se regarder tel qu'il était. Misérable. Lâche. Et même maintenant, il n'osait pas trahir, la peur toujours la peur.

Peter n'avait jamais eu le courage de Sirius pas plus que celui de Regulus.

Et les chemins lui étaient toujours cachés.

.

Les quelques personnes qui s'en souciaient avaient ressenti des émotions différentes à l'annonce de la mort de Peter, mais pour beaucoup c'était de la pitié, pour la plupart de l'indifférence. Remus ne l'apprit même pas.

Pour Peter ce fut du soulagement et une joie immense. Pour la première fois depuis des années il savait qu'il avait croisé un carrefour et que cette fois il avait choisi le bon chemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Mademoiselle l'Aventure, de Francis Cabrel  
> Je vous avouerais que j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir craché ce chapitre. Il était en moi, il fallait que je l'écrive, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, donc vos retours sont les bienvenus :-D  
> Je l'ai relu, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous me remarquez des fautes aussi.
> 
> Bisous mes petits coeurs, je vous aime d'amour.


	5. Oh I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un OS sur Sirius, dont l'idée est venue en entendant la chanson Shots d'Imagine Dragons. L'idée de départ était juste avec Regulus pour le recueil "Les étoiles du square Grimmaurd" et puis j'ai continué à réfléchir... et vous verrez bien ^^  
> Pour l'ambiance musicale, vous pouvez rester sur cette chanson, sinon en écrivant j'ai beaucoup écouté Woodkid aussi (surtout la chanson Central Park)  
> Pas grand chose d'autre à dire, mis à part le fait que j'ai vraiment écrit ce chapitre à l'instinct. J'ai même pleuré parfois en l'écrivant ^^" Donc vraiment, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

_I’m sorry for everything,_

_Oh everything I’ve done_

_From the second that I was born_

_It seems I had a loaded gun_

_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved_

**_Oh I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I love_ **

* * *

Les Black n’étaient pas fait pour aimer. Haïr ou mépriser ils savaient plutôt bien faire, mais aimer certainement pas, ce n’était pas dans leurs gênes. Sirius pas plus que les autres. Et pourtant, il avait longtemps cru avoir échappé à la malédiction familiale.

Pas en termes de relation amoureuse bien sûr. De nombreuses filles avaient virevolté autour de lui sans réussir à le toucher. Il s’était laissé tenter, quelque fois, il s’était approché de sentiments, parfois, mais malgré toute la sincérité dont il avait fait preuve, il n’en avait aimé aucune. Comme s’il en était incapable. De toute façon, il était bien trop préoccupé par la guerre qui se préparait. Et puis pour être honnête, il avait peur de créer ce genre d’attachement… il était incapable d’avoir des projets de cette sorte… aucune envie de créer sa propre famille. Juste une famille Black de plus.

Donc non, ni romance ni grande déclaration pour Sirius Orion Black, pas de papillons dans le ventre ou d’étoiles dans les yeux.

Ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’il n’avait jamais aimé. Au contraire, il avait mis dans ses affections plus de cœur et de générosité que bien des personnes.

.

Ses parents, certainement pas. Enfant, il avait longtemps cru les aimer, avant de rencontrer Euphemia et Fleamont Potter et voir le regard que James posait sur eux. Non, envers ses parents il n’éprouvait que de la crainte… et le désir de l’amour qu’il ne lui donnait pas. Il avait fini par les mépriser avant de les détester.

En revanche, il y avait eu Regulus, son petit frère qu’il n’avait pas su protéger.

Leur relation avait été étrange, compliquée, pleine de rebonds. Ils n’avaient longtemps été que deux enfants, un peu perdus grandissant dans un cadre trop froid, trop strict, l’un cherchant déjà un moyen de s’échapper tandis que l’autre tentait de se fondre dans le moule. Ils avaient pourtant été assez proches enfant. Enfin c’était ce qu’il avait cru avant de rencontrer les Maraudeurs.

Toujours est-il que petits, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, jouant souvent sous la surveillance de Kreattur, mais toujours dans le calme et la discipline voulus par leur mère. Sirius lui avait lu de nombreuses histoires avant qu’il n’apprenne à lire, ils avaient volé ensemble les étés lorsqu’ils s’échappaient dans le manoir de leurs grands-parents, Regulus avait été son premier partenaire de Quidditch. Oui il l’avait aimé. Et pourtant, il l’avait trahi. Deux fois.

Une première fois à onze ans, pas en étant réparti à Gryffondor, mais en le laissant croire que cela changerait quelque chose entre eux. Et en découvrant auprès des Maraudeurs que ce qu’ils avaient partagé ensemble n’avait été que superficiel et en décidant qu’il voulait plus que cela de la vie. Il s’était éloigné de sa famille. De toute sa famille. Il avait ignoré le garçon perdu qui ne savait qui croire ou suivre et à qui l’on répétait à longueur de journée l’importance du Sang et de la Tradition. Sirius était courageux, intrépide mais il n’était pas assez fort pour deux. Il n’avait pas l’énergie de se battre pour son frère… et à vrai dire, pas réellement l’envie non plus, tant que Regulus ne tendait pas une main vers lui. Il ne le sauverait pas sans lui. Alors il s’était détourné de son petit frère. Tous les deux ne se détestaient pas pour autant. Ils continuaient à s’offrir des cadeaux pour Noël ou leurs anniversaires, Regulus apaisait les querelles entre Sirius et ses parents, ce dernier le protégeait de la plupart des blagues contre les Serpentard. Mais Sirius fuyait le foyer, il ne revenait plus pour Noël, il traînait les pieds pour les vacances d’été. Et les quelques lettres qu’ils s’envoyaient ne palliait pas l’absence et le fait que ses amis étaient en quelques mois devenus bien plus importants que son propre frère… son propre sang. Tout ce qui ne comptait pas pour le jeune homme.

.

Et il l’avait abandonné une deuxième fois. A seize ans, en claquant la porte d’une maison qui n’avait rien à lui apporter. Sans un seul regard en arrière. Sans voir l’adolescent qu’il laissait derrière lui pleurant, en colère, désormais unique cible des attentes de la famille Black. Vraiment en quittant le square Grimmaurd, il n’avait pas pensé une seconde à Regulus. Il lui avait à peine écrit pendant l’été, comme si maintenant qu’il était libre et heureux chez les Potter, il ne se souciait plus de son petit frère. Comme s’il l’oubliait. C’était malheureusement un peu vrai. Il commençait à effacer de sa vie tout ce qui avait trait au Black.

Il avait compris son erreur en croisant le regard déçu et douloureux de Regulus sur le quai de Poudlard à la rentrée. Mais les Black étaient orgueilleux et fiers, ils ne parlaient pas de sentiments, Sirius pas plus que les autres. Il avait été incapable de lui tendre la main et de s’abaisser à ce qu’il voyait comme un retour en arrière. Alors il feignit l’indifférence.

Deux mois plus tard, pour la première fois, le jeune homme ne reçut pas de cadeau d’anniversaire de son petit frère. Il essaya de se convaincre que c’était une preuve de plus de la main mise de leur parents sur ses opinions plutôt que d’y voir la marque de la blessure profonde qu’il lui avait causé.

Ça ne l’avait pas empêché de pleurer en apprenant son engagement chez les Mangemorts. Il en avait vomi même, d’imaginer Regulus, son frère, l’enfant avec qui il avait essayé d’attraper des fées, mêlé à ces horreurs. Il s’était énervé aussi contre ses parents, contre le monde, contre les professeurs qui ne voyaient rien, contre les Serpentard envers lesquels il avait désespérément essayé de se venger… comme pour fuir sa propre culpabilité.

.

Les Prewett avaient été les premiers membres de l’Ordre à apprendre la mort de Regulus par l’intermédiaire de leur tante Lucretia. Sirius n’était pas au quartier général lorsqu’ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle mais les autres Maraudeurs avaient immédiatement blêmi. James s’était rapidement levé, la voix peu assurée.

« Je vais le prévenir avant qu’il ne l’apprenne par quelqu’un d’autre. »

Seule Lily avait protesté, en posant une main douce sur le bras de son fiancé.

« Non James, il vaut mieux que j’y aille. C’est à moi de le faire. Mais je lui dirais que vous êtes là pour lui. »

Lily, si forte et si sûre d’elle y était allé, mais en toquant à la porte de son ami, sa main tremblait légèrement. Il avait commencé par l’écouter silencieusement, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire, la mâchoire et les poings serrés seules preuves qu’il entendait ce que lui disait Lily. Et puis il s’était levé, il avait hurlé à s’en briser la voix, avait détruit tous les vases, tous les pots, même les meubles qu’il trouvait. Avant de s’effondrer dans les bras de son amie et de pleurer, pleurer toutes les larmes amères qu’il avait, tout ses regrets, toutes les choses qu’il aurait voulues lui dire. La jeune femme ne savait même pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi avant qu’il ne prenne enfin la parole au milieu de ses pleurs.

« Je me déteste Lily. Je me déteste. J’aurais dû… Je l’ai abandonné… Je n’aurais pas dû le laisser. Il était fragile… J’aurais dû me battre pour lui. »

Il pleurait, pleurait encore tandis son amie lui parlait doucement, mais ce combat Sirius le menait contre lui-même.

« C’est que… Lily… je l’aimais… C’est… … c’était mon petit frère.

\- Je sais Sirius, je sais. »

Elle avait fini par partir le laissant la voix brisée, les yeux gonflés mais secs avec pour unique demande de le laisser seul. Il reviendrait quand il serait prêt.

Il s’était transformé, devenant Patmol. Il avait couru, couru des heures durant sans savoir où, suivant l’instinct de cette forme qui ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il allongeait ses foulées, filant comme le vent… il aurait voulu suer tous ses souvenirs et tous ses regrets. Il aurait voulu se fondre avec le goudron qu’il foulait. Peut-être que s’il courait assez vite, assez loin il pourrait remonter le temps, revenir aux temps de leur enfance insouciante. Peut-être qu’il serait encore temps de le sauver. Le matin le trouva couché, haletant devant sa propre porte, les coussinets usés jusqu’au sang. Il resta trois jours enfermé chez lui, les volets baissés, sans voir personne. La moitié du temps sous sa forme d’Animagus, l’autre moitié alternant les pleurs et les crises de rage où il détruisait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il pleurait Regulus, le petit garçon qui à sept ans avait réussit à corrompre Kreattur pour lui faire un gâteau d’anniversaire lui-même, il pleurait l’adolescent qui lui apportait à manger en cachette l’été quand sa mère le punissait et qui le couvrait quand il s’enfuyait par sa fenêtre pour arpenter les rues de Londres. Mais surtout il pleurait ce qu’il n’avait pas fait et ce qu’il n’aurait plus jamais l’occasion d’accomplir, ce frère qu’il ne pourrait plus avoir. Il faisait douloureusement le deuil de ce qui était désormais impossible. Il ne pourrait jamais passer un bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux en lui disant « Je te l’avais bien dit ». Il ne le verrait jamais s’avancer vers lui, hésitant, tandis qu’il l’accueillerait dans une étreinte possessive en chuchotant « C’est pas grave Reg, l’essentiel c’est que tu sois avec nous maintenant ». Surtout, il n’aurait jamais l’occasion d’aller le voir pour lui avouer ces mots qui lui brûlaient les cœur depuis des années.

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes Regulus de ne pas m’être plus battu pour toi, de ne pas être venu te chercher ? De ne t’avoir jamais écouté ? »

Lorsqu’au bout de trois jours, il finit par sortir pour enfin rassurer ses amis il était épuisé, son intérieur ressemblait à un champ de bataille, son cœur était en miettes mais une lueur nouvelle brillait dans son regard.

.

Sirius avait regretté de revenir au square Grimmaurd pour beaucoup de raisons, cette maison ne lui avait rien apporté de bon, il détestait y être enfermé à nouveau. Mais plus que tout il souffrait… il souffrait parce qu’il avait l’impression que cette maison était hantée… et que tout le renvoyait à son petit roi qu’il n’avait pas su sauver.

.

Oui Regulus avait été la première personne qu’il avait aimée. La première qu’il avait trahie.

.

Et puis il y avait eu les Maraudeurs. L’apprentissage de l’amitié, de sa douceur, de sa force… de sa difficulté aussi. Aucun des quatre garçons n’était parfait, loin de là mais ils avaient appris à faire avec, à surmonter ensemble chaque obstacle. Auprès de James, il avait découvert la vraie signification de la famille mais aussi la joie, les rires et l’insouciance. Avec Peter, il avait compris l’importance des petites choses, le respect des plus faibles et la juste utilisation de l’ironie (malheureusement pour ses parents). Avec Remus, il avait appris la générosité, la force de la différence… et de l’instinct de meute.

Ils avaient été sa force, son roc. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Que ce soient ses parents ou ses professeurs, personne n’avait compris pourquoi aucune punition ne semblait l’atteindre, pourquoi rien n’arrivait à ternir son éclat. La réponse était ses amis, tant qu’ils étaient à ses côtés, à le soutenir, à lui donner l’énergie pour défendre ses idéaux, il ne pouvait s’effriter. Il les aimait tant, si fort… Ils étaient tout pour lui… Et pourtant il les avait trahis eux-aussi.

Sirius n’était pas vraiment sûr d’être une belle personne. Il était orgueilleux, un poil narcissique, méprisant voir cruel, colérique, impulsif, irresponsable. Haïssable, se disait-il parfois. Il était secret également. Pas en apparence bien sûr, puisque les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, pour tout le monde il apparaissait comme quelqu’un de très extraverti et de transparent. Mais en grattant légèrement la surface, on trouvait une épaisse carapace que même les Maraudeurs n’avaient pu lui enlever complètement. Il avait grandi en apprenant à dissimuler, à faire croire que tout allait bien, à ne jamais lâcher prise. Peu importe combien il le voulait, il n’arrivait pas à s’ouvrir complètement. A chacun il ne montrait qu’une partie de lui-même, un fragment, une image différente. Personne n’avait jamais vu le vrai Sirius… pas même James. Pas même lui-même, se disait-il parfois.

Non vraiment, Sirius n’était pas sûr d’être une belle personne. Finalement, il n’y avait qu’une seule chose dont il était vraiment fier, c’était ce qu’ils avaient fait pour Remus. En partie parce que tout cela était resté secret et qu’il n’en tirait, pour une fois, aucune gloire.

Et pourtant, même cela il avait réussi à la gâcher, à risquer de tout détruire. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que Severus l’avait provoqué une fois de plus et qu’il avait craqué. Parce qu’il les détestait, lui, ses parents, tous ces abrutis, son frère aussi parfois, mais surtout lui Severus. Lui qui cherchait tout ce qu’il fuyait, lui qui aurait pu être dans le bon camp sans avoir de parents lui répétant l’importance du sang, lui qui n’avait aucune idée du cauchemar qu’il allait rejoindre. Alors il avait craqué parce qu’à cet instant il en voulait au monde entier de ne pas comprendre et de ne pas le laisser tranquille. Parce qu’il était ainsi colérique, impétueux, irréfléchi.

Il avait vendu Remus, son Remus. Lui qui le comprenait pourtant si bien, qui était toujours présent pour lui. Il l’avait trahi pourtant… et de la pire manière. En risquant de faire de lui, d’eux deux, des assassins et en mettant son secret en danger, alors qu’il leur avait fait si confiance en le leur confiant. Il avait failli tuer James… James ! Son frère qui lui avait tout offert. Et puis même Severus ne méritait d’être mis en danger ainsi. Il avait failli devenir le monstre que sa famille avait voulu créer, il avait piétiné tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qu’il avait bâti, tous ses principes.

Était-il à ce point brisé pour qu’il mette tout en péril ? Même ce qu’il y avait de meilleur et de plus beau dans sa vie ? Était-il à ce point souillé par sa famille, pourri jusqu’à la moelle ? Et s’il détruisait ses amis, qui pourrait le sauver ? Le regard déçu et sévère de Dumbledore lui importait peu, il se moquait bien de l’avis d’un adulte de plus. Mais ses amis… sans eux il n’était rien.

Pourquoi n’était-il pas capable de leur dire qu’une partie de son cœur était noire… et que certains jours cette noirceur prenait toute la place lui donnant envie de mourir ou de tout détruire pour s’échapper ? Qu’il avait parfois l’impression de se noyer. Qu’ils étaient la seule lumière dans sa vie. Qu’il les aimait. Qu’il les aimait tant.

Et qu’il avait honte, tellement honte.

.

Il leur avait fallu du temps, mais ils avaient dépassé cette épreuve, ils en étaient ressortis plus forts… et plus conscients de la fragilité de Sirius.

Et pourtant… il avait tout de même trahi Remus une deuxième fois. Comment avait-il pu croire qu’il vendrait James et Lily ? Ne lui avait-il pas prouvé toute la valeur qu’il accordait à l’amitié, toutes les épreuves qu’il pouvait surpasser pour les Maraudeurs ? Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ainsi, se tromper autant ?

Pourquoi était-il incapable de faire confiance à son ami ? Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas dans sa tête pour qu’il piétine tout ainsi, pour qu’il suive les préjugés qu’il pensait avoir vaincus ?

Il n’avait jamais mérité d’être ami avec une personne comme Remus. Il n’était entré dans sa vie que pour y apporter des malheurs. Le loup-garou lui avait pardonné toutes ses erreurs… il n’avait pas pu empêcher les conséquences des actes de son ami. Lorsque seize ans après leur scolarité, Remus démissionna du meilleur travail qu’il ait exercé et pour lequel il était excellent, Sirius ne put s’empêcher de penser que sans lui et sans la haine qu’il avait fait naître chez Severus, la malédiction du poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aurait été vaincue cette année-là.

Et s’il avait fait un peu plus confiance à Remus… peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas proposé Peter comme gardien… Peter…

Son petit Maraud comme il l’avait longtemps appelé. Queudv’

Peter ne lui avait pas offert de famille comme James, il ne le comprenait pas aussi bien que Remus mais ils avaient été amis… Il l’avait fait rire au larme souvent, ils s’étaient taquinés, ils étaient devenus Animagi ensemble, ils avaient volé à manger dans les cuisines, fuit Rusard, révisé les examens, fait des projets d’avenir… Il l’avait aimé son petit Queudv’. Il serait mort pour lui aussi sans la moindre hésitation.

A quel moment avaient-ils cessés d’être proches ? Quel changement avait-il raté pour ne rien voir venir ?

Avaient-ils été de si mauvais amis que tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé ne compte pour lui ? L’avaient-ils blessé pour qu’il les détruise en plein vol… et de la pire manière ? Dix ans, ils avaient passé dix ans ensemble. Dix ans de rires, de larmes, de doutes, d’insouciance, de combats, d’amitié. Tout cela avait-il si peu compté pour Peter qu’il efface tout en quelques mois ?

A quel moment Sirius avait-il abandonné son ami pour qu’il ne le voie pas changer, qu’il ne devine pas l’horreur qu’il préparait ?

Était-il un ami si pitoyable pour que Peter ne se confie pas, n’ose avouer sa peur ?

Lui avaient-ils vraiment donné cette impression qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’être terrorisé et de dire non à ce qu’on lui demandait ?

Les Maraudeurs avaient accepté la faiblesse et la trahison de Sirius envers Remus, pourquoi n’auraient-ils pas accepté les craintes et les doutes de Peter ?

A quel moment l’auraient-ils abandonné sur le côté ?

Sirius était-il à ce point égoïste et narcissique pour qu’il ne voie que ses doutes à lui, qu’il ne pense qu’à ses propres plans … sans voir son ami qui tremblait à côté ?

.

Oui Peter avait réellement été son ami… et pourtant il l’avait laissé tomber, il n’avait pas su le soutenir. Sirius n’avait pas été présent quand il aurait eu besoin de son aide, n’avait même pas deviné sa détresse.

Et il avait fini par le détester, il le haïssait tellement. Il l’aurait tué sans aucune hésitation, presque sans un regret. Oui Sirius le haïssait tant… bien plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais aimé… Les Black avaient toujours été bien plus doués pour haïr.

.

Regulus… Remus… Peter… Ils avaient compté pour lui réellement, mais pour autant aucun d’entre eux n’avait occupé dans son cœur ne serait-ce qu’un dixième de la place que prenaient James, Lily et Harry.

Personne n’avait jamais réellement compris la relation entre James et Sirius. Personne n’avait vraiment saisi à quel point James était tout pour lui. Les mots manquaient pour exprimer ce qu’ils représentaient l’un pour l’autre. Bien sûr qu’ils étaient tous les deux rieurs, insolents, orgueilleux, intelligents, têtes brûlés, ils avaient tant de points communs… mais il y avait tellement plus, tellement plus fort que juste quelques points communs.

Ils se comprenaient… d’un seul regard, ils comprenaient si bien ce que pensait l’autre, sans avoir besoin de mots, ils ne se jugeaient jamais pas. Le monde entier était à leur disposition, terrain de leur amitié.

Lily avait été un peu effrayé en découvrant peu à peu la profondeur de leur relation. Ils étaient si fusionnels, si complices, si présents l’un pour l’autre. Elle en avait presque été jalouse. Il est vrai que sous beaucoup d’aspects, ils ressemblaient tous les deux énormément à un vieux couple d’amoureux.

Sirius s’était souvent dit que le mot ami était bien trop faible pour exprimer certaines réalités. James n’était pas un ami parmi d’autres, il n’était pas son « meilleur » ami, il n’était pas non plus son frère. Et il était un peu de tout cela, et tellement plus à la fois.

Il l’avait sauvé. Il l’avait sauvé de lui-même, de sa colère et de sa rage, de sa famille. Il l’avait sauvé de la tristesse. Il lui avait appris à vivre.

James à Poudlard sans Sirius aurait été heureux quand même. Il aurait peut-être eu moins d’heures de retenues et n’aurait certainement pas osé faire certaines blagues, affronter certains professeurs ou élèves. Mais il aurait été heureux quand même, il aurait tout de même eu pleins d’amis, il se serait bien amusé.

Sirius sans James… il n’osait même pas l’imaginer. James avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie… Il était un bout de lui-même.

Il avait eu si peur quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Lily, si peur de le perdre, de ne plus compter. Pourtant, il aimait déjà beaucoup la jeune femme, c’était déjà une bonne amie. En fait c’était même en grande partie grâce à lui qu’ils s’étaient rapprochés. Les choses s’étaient faites petit à petit, à partir de leur sixième année. Ils s’étaient retrouvés à devoir travailler ensemble pour plusieurs cours et avaient été tous les deux surpris de découvrir qu’en mettant de côté leur animosité mutuelle, ils formaient un bon duo. Lily avait découvert qu’il pouvait être sérieux et à l’écoute et Sirius qu’il appréciait beaucoup son humour et sa force. Et puis ils s’étaient mis à parler de leur famille. Lily ne connaissait des problèmes de Sirius que ce qu’il voulait bien montrer au public, c’est-à-dire qu’il les méprisait tous et s’en moquait bien. Elle découvrit que la vérité était un peu plus compliquée et un peu plus déchirante que cela. Il lui avoua ses blessures, le manque d’affection dont il avait toujours souffert, toutes les désillusions qu’il avait vécues. Il lui parla de sa fugue, de Regulus, de ses regrets et de la colère qui grondait en lui et qu’il n’arrivait pas à apaiser. Elle répondit en lui parlant de Pétunia, du fossé qui s’était creusée entre elles, de ses parents qui ne comprenait pas. Elle lui avoua sa crainte d’avoir complètement perdu sa sœur depuis longtemps et la nostalgie de son enfance.

Ses propres problèmes de disputes entre sœurs lui paraissaient un peu futiles à côté des histoires de fugue, de reniements, de menaces par la famille de Sirius, elle lui raconta tout quand même, sa tristesse et son mal-être. Et Sirius l’écouta, sans se moquer, sans juger, il l’écouta et il la soutint… bien plus que Severus ne l’avait fait en cinq ans. Ils se comprenaient tous les deux.

Lorsque les gens s’étonnaient de les voir aussi proches alors que James était amoureux de Lily, ils se contentaient de sourire et d’ignorer les sous-entendus. Lily était sa petite sœur et Sirius son grand frère. C’était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

James et Lily… ce qui c’était le plus approché d’une famille pour Sirius. Et Harry… le petit être qu’il n’avait pas vu venir et qui était devenu si précieux pour lui. Sirius n’avait jamais particulièrement apprécié les enfants, mais il avait pleuré en apprenant la grossesse de Lily. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce 30 juillet, en serrant ce petit garçon dans ses bras, il avait senti son cœur fondre, il avait cru qu’il allait exploser de bonheur.

Ils avaient passé tant de bon moment à Godric Hollow, tant de belles soirées à se battre pour tenir Harry, pour lui donner son bain, lui faire des chatouilles ou juste le regarder dormir. Bien sûr qu’ils étaient inquiets aussi… mais il était si bon ce bonheur qu’ils partageaient ensemble.

Il les avait tant aimés… Il avait encore l’impression que son cœur se brisait chaque fois qu’il pensait à eux.

Il leur devait tant… Il aurait tellement voulu leur rendre la pareille, les aider à son tour. Alors pourquoi les avaient-ils tués ?

Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas plus fait confiance ? Pourquoi avait-il eu peur de craquer à nouveau ? Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas écoutés ? Pourquoi n’en avait-il fait qu’à sa tête, comme d’habitude ?

Et était-il possible de se relever et de vivre après une telle douleur ?

Comment était-il censé survivre à un monde sans James ? Sans Lily ?

Comment était-il censé survivre à la culpabilité de n’être entré dans leurs vies que pour les mener à leur perte ?

Il affirmait qu’il n’était pas devenu fou à Azkaban parce qu’il se savait innocent. La vérité était qu’il était devenu un peu plus fou qu’il ne l’avouait… et qu’il se pensait beaucoup moins innocent qu’il ne le disait.

Il avait passé douze ans en tête à tête avec lui-même et ses pires cauchemars, toutes les idées noires qu’il avaient longtemps fuies. Et cette fois, sans amis pour le sauver.

Il n’avait survécu que pour deux personnes : Peter et Harry.

Parce qu’en plus de condamner James et Lily aussi sûrement qu’en le vendant à Voldemort, Sirius avait également trahi la promesse la plus importante qu’il leur ait faite. Il avait abandonné Harry. Il n’avait pas été là pour son filleul. Il l’avait laissé tomber lui aussi. Lui qui aurait dû grandir dans l’amour et la tendresse n’avait connu que le mépris et la froideur.

Il aurait dû être à ses côtés, pour lui parler de ses parents, de l’amour qui avait coulé dans cette famille, de tout le bonheur qu’il souhaitait à leur fils. Il aurait dû lui apprendre comment faire des farces, mais pas trop quand même, lui apprendre comment se mettre Peeves dans la poche, lui léguer la cape de James, lui dire de fouiller le bureau de Rusard pour trouver la carte, d’offrir de l’herbe à chat à McgonaGall. Et lui conseiller de se tenir éloigné du Saule Cogneur.

.

Il n’avait pu arrêter ou se venger de Peter. Il voulait au moins se rattraper un peu auprès de Harry.

.

Molly lui disait souvent qu’il était irresponsable, qu’elle était la meilleure personne pour s’occuper d’Harry. En un sens c’était vrai. En quoi avait-il besoin d’un parrain maussade, irréfléchi, perdant pied et en colère contre le monde entier ?

Il n’était pas d’une grande aide pour le jeune homme, mais pourtant c’était lui que ses parents avaient voulu à ses côtés, c’était à lui qu’ils avaient demandé de veiller sur leur fils et de l’aimer. Et il l’avait fait, il l’avait aimé dès le premier jour… bien avant que Molly ne soupçonne même son existence… et il avait pensé à lui chaque jour de sa misérable existence. N’était-ce pas l’essentiel ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser rien qu’une fois dans sa vie essayer d’être bon pour quelqu’un ? De ne pas tout gâcher comme il avait toujours fait ?

« Ce n’est pas James, lui avait-elle lancé une fois.

\- Je sais parfaitement qui il est, s’était-il contenté de répondre d’une voix froide comme la mort. »

Mais à l’intérieur de son crâne c’était la tempête. 

« _Non Molly ce n’est pas James je le sais bien. James tu ne l’as jamais vu. Moi j’ai grandi avec lui, j’ai ris tous les soirs dans mon dortoir à ses côtés, j’ai appris la magie avec lui, on a vécu notre première gueule de bois ensemble, j’ai ouvert mes cadeaux de Noël avec lui et ses parents, j’étais à ses côtés à l’enterrement de ses parents aussi. J’ai pleuré dans ses bras, je lui ai crié dessus parfois, j’ai lavé tous les couloirs de Poudlard avec lui pendant que Rusard nous criait dessus et que nous on riait jusqu’aux larmes, j’étais à côté quand il embrassé Lily pour la première fois et je tenais la banderole « je t’aime » quand il lui a demandé de l’épouser._

_Harry n’est pas James et je le sais bien parce que James est mort en laissant un trou dans mon cœur. Parce que même s’il lui ressemble énormément je vois un milliers détails différents, un milliers de détails qui font que Harry est Harry et que James est parti… et qu’il me manque. Parce que je connais la voix de James par cœur et que certaines nuits dans mes cauchemars je l’entends encore avant de le voir apparaître, de le serrer dans mes bras… et de le poignarder. Harry n’est pas James parce que si c’était le cas je n’aurais pas aussi désespérément l’impression d’être incomplet, qu’une moitié de moi manque. Je n’aurais pas le cœur qui se serre autant en pensant à lui et je n’aurais pas autant envie de hurler et de mourir en même temps. James tu ne l’as jamais rencontré et moi je l’ai vu mort, j’ai tenu son cadavre dans mes bras. »_

Voilà tout ce qu’il aurait voulu dire à Molly, tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur et qui l’étouffait. Harry n’était pas James, il ne le serait jamais. Ça ne lui enlevait pas le droit de l’aimer pour autant et d’essayer de faire de son mieux pour le rendre heureux.

La vie n’avait plus grand chose à apporter à Sirius, mais pour Harry c’était différent. Il était encore jeune, il n’avait pas encore traversé toute l’horreur du monde, il avait encore le droit d’entendre qu’il fallait s’amuser, contourner les règles injustes et essayer d’obtenir le meilleur de la vie. Il avait le droit d’entendre qu’il pouvait être heureux et décider lui-même des combats qu’il voulait mener.

Il avait le droit de savoir la vie que ses parents auraient voulu lui offrir.

Au côté d’Harry, il avait l’impression de racheter ses fautes un peu. Et que Molly le croit ou non, il était bien plus responsable avec lui qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. C’était peut-être prétentieux, mais il avait en plus l’impression que le garçon était heureux de passer du temps à ses côtés, d’entendre ses histoires sur ses parents, qu’il l’appréciait lui le Sirius maussade, l’ombre du Sirius de sa jeunesse.

Quel mal pouvait-il réellement y avoir à ce qu’il prenne soin de son filleul qu’il aimait tant ? N’avait-il pas droit lui aussi d’avoir enfin un peu de tendresse dans sa vie, de se sentir utile ?

.

En un sens, il n’avait pas trahi Harry. Il ne l’avait pas abandonné non plus, au contraire il avait été vraiment présent pour lui, l’aidant de son mieux. Pour autant, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu’il ne rentre jamais dans sa vie. N’était-il pas celui qui l’avait rendu orphelin ?

Et puis s’il n’avait pas été présent dans la vie de James et Harry, Rogue n’aurait autant détesté Harry, il aurait moins désagréable avec lui, il n’aurait pas arrêté de lui donner des cours d’Occlumancie… et Harry aurait moins souffert.

Si Sirius n’avait pas pensé qu’il était autorisé à aimer quelqu’un, qu’il pourrait lui faire du bien, s’il n’était pas devenu aussi proche de son filleul, Voldemort n’aurait eu aucun moyen de le faire venir au Ministère… et Harry aurait moins souffert.

S’il ne s’était pas entêté à vouloir aller réparer ses erreurs, à vouloir aider ceux qu’il aimait pour ne pas se sentir impuissant une fois de plus, il ne serait pas mort ce jour-là… et Harry et Remus auraient moins soufferts.

Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, peut-être valait-il mieux qu’il meurt à ce moment, qu’il mette fin à cette mascarade et qu’il arrête de croire qu’il pouvait arranger les choses. C’était peut-être mieux pour ses amis, qu’il garde cette image de lui riant à la face du monde… et qu’il arrête de tout gâcher.

Après tout, les Black n’avaient jamais été fait pour aimer, visiblement Sirius pas plus que les autres. Il aurait peut-être dû s’en souvenir avant de croire qu’il avait le droit de s’attacher à des gens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire, un millier de commentaires à faire pour vous préciser une intention sur tel ou tel passage mais ça serait vraiment long et fastidieux. Par contre je suis toute prête à en discuter avec vous si vous voulez aborder un point précis, je réponds toujours aux commentaires.
> 
> La précision la plus indispensable pour moi étant que je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce qui est dit dans cet OS et que je ne pense pas que Sirius ait tout gâché, c'est juste que le texte est vraiment écrit de son point de vue.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (chaque commentaire réconforte un peu plus Sirius et vous donne le droit de faire un gros câlin). Portez-vous bien mes petits choux.
> 
> Ensuite, pour ceux qui suivent le recueil depuis le début, j'ai repris et légèrement étoffé le deuxième chapitre (Sirius était un animal nocturne), n'hésitez pas à aller voir


	6. My life is like a wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir/bonjour à tous  
> Me revoilà de retour pour un OS totalement improbable et très imprévu (je sais mettre l'eau à la bouche xD)
> 
> Il a été écrit pour le Fof pour le défi "Des mots et des idées", en gros il fallait écrire un OS en plaçant les mots : Recommandation, Thébaïde, Insomnie, Rat, Bresil, Musique, Oasis, Caprice, Bison, Totem...  
> (Thébaïde pour ceux qui comme moi ne connaissait pas désigne un lieu sauvage, isolé et paisible, où l'on mène une vie retirée et calme)
> 
> J'ai longuement hésité sur la place de cet OS dans ce recueil... et puis je me suis emballée comme souvent et au final, je le trouve plutôt cohérent avec le reste. Mais du coup, je suis preneuse de votre avis !
> 
> Disclaimer : Milles merci à Woodkid et Pomme qui m'ont beaucoup accompagné pendant l'écriture et encore plus de merci à Asaf Avidan. J'ai écouté en boucle Conspiratory vision of gamorrah (je recommande fortement, en anglais ou en français avec Pomme, cette chanson m'a vraiment énormément inspirée) et le titre vient de la chanson Different Pulses.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**My life is like a wound**

I scratch so I can bleed.

Regurgitate my words, I write so I can feed,

And death grows like a tree that's planted in my chest

If roots are at my feet, I walk so I won't rest

Oh, baby I am lost

.

> _Ma vie est comme une blessure que je gratte pour pouvoir saigner,_   
>  _Régurgitant mes mots, j'écris pour pouvoir me nourrir,_   
>  _Et la mort pousse comme un arbre planté dans ma poitrine,_   
>  _Ses racines sont à mes pieds, je marche pour qu'elles ne se reposent jamais,_
> 
> _Oh bébé, je suis perdu..  
> _

* * *

Sirius se laissait aller, grisé par le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, enivré de l'air qui semblait s'engouffrer dans ses poumons pour la première fois. Il lui semblait qu'il était un noyé qui émergeait soudainement à la surface et savourait à grandes bouffées l'oxygène qui lui avait tant manqué.

A cet instant, il ne pensait plus à Peter, à Harry, il oubliait qu'il était à nouveau un fugitif. A cet instant, il était libre.

En ce moment, il ne sentait pas le froid qui lui mordait la peau, seul comptait les muscles de Buck qu'il sentait entre ses jambes, seul comptait les étoiles qu'il pensait pouvoir toucher. Chaque battement d'ailes de l'hippogriffe l'éloignait un peu plus de Poudlard, il sentait enfin en lui les Détraqueurs qui s'évanouissaient, qui n'avaient enfin plus aucun contrôle sur ses souvenirs, sur son avenir. Il se sentait incroyablement léger et heureux. Il éclata de rire. Cela faisait treize ans qu'il n'avait pas volé, les sensations étaient grisantes. Pendant un instant, il pouvait croire qu'il avait 21 ans à nouveau et toute la vie devant lui.

Il vola ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, savourant l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines et qui lui laissait croire que tout irait bien. Lorsque que le ciel commença à pâlir, il se décida enfin à se poser, pour que Buck puisse se reposer et qu'il décide de la conduite à tenir. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une épaisse forêt, où ils seraient sûrement à l'abri des regards. C'est uniquement en posant le pied au sol que Sirius se rappela les événements de la nuit… cette prise de conscience fut comme un gifle. Il se força à respirer profondément et lentement, comme il le faisait à Azkaban quand la panique montait en lui. Inspiration. Expiration. Sentir la forêt autour de lui. Inspiration. Expiration. Remercier Buck, et le laisser se chercher à manger pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Inspiration. Expiration. Une chose après l'autre.

D'abord, oublier Peter, la vengeance et la rage qu'il avait ruminées pendant 13 ans, ce combat n'avait plus de raison d'être. Peter avait continué à s'enfoncer dans sa trahison, il s'était enfuit. Il était lâche mais loin d'être bête, il ne commettrait pas la même deux fois la même erreur, Sirius ne retrouverait jamais le **rat**. Ensuite : Remus ! Son pauvre Moony, toutes ces émotions, tous ces souvenirs qu'ils avaient faits remonter juste avant sa transformation, sa présence à lui en tant que Patmol, leur lutte… le loup devait être fou… il espérait tant que rien de grave ne s'était passé, que son ami ne sortirait pas de cette pleine lune trop blessé. Et puis Harry qu'il avait dû abandonner une nouvelle fois… Harry. Inspiration. Expiration. James est mort. Inspiration. Expiration. Lily est morte. Inspiration. Expiration. Harry va bien, il sait que tu es innocent. Inspiration. Expiration. Pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien faire pour Harry. Cache-toi, quitte l'Angleterre !

Oui ! Pour l'instant le mieux à faire était d'éloigner les problèmes de son filleul et de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Buck à ses côtés poussa un léger grognement, attirant à nouveau l'attention de Sirius sur lui. La présence de l'hippogriffe dans sa fuite améliorait considérablement ses perspectives. Soudainement, il se sentait à nouveau euphorique. Avec Buck, le monde entier lui était accessible, sans limite pour le freiner. Il redevenait le jeune homme de 16 ans qui claquait la porte de ses parents et qui se libérait enfin de toutes leurs contraintes absurdes, il était à nouveau celui de 18 ans qui venait d'obtenir brillamment tous ses ASPIC et qui rêvait de finir cette guerre avant de visiter le monde. Rien ne l'empêchait désormais d'aller voir le grande muraille de Chine, le lac Victoria, les temples incas, s'il voulait il pouvait aller en Amérique, découvrir des réserves de **bisons** , voir les campements indiens et leurs **totems** , tous ces lieux qu'il avait découvert en Etude des Moldus et qui l'avaient fasciné… Il s'arrêta soudainement. A quoi pensait-il ? Il était un prétendu criminel en fuite, pas un touriste en vacances ! Il devait fuir, se cacher, partir loin d'ici. D'abord, laisser Buck se nourrir et se reposer, ensuite prendre des nouvelles de Remus et rassurer Harry. Il commença par expliquer à l'hippogriffe de rester tranquille dans cette forêt, qu'il s'absentait quelques instants. Cela lui faisait tout de même bizarre d'avoir une discussion, même si c'était avec un hippogriffe qui se contentait de lui répondre par des grognements et des mouvements de tête. En deux jours il avait déjà eu beaucoup plus d'interactions avec des êtres vivants qu'en treize ans, Remus l'avait même serré dans ses bras… treize ans qu'on ne lui avait pas montré de geste d'affection, qu'on ne l'avait pas écouté, qu'il n'avait pas lu de tendresse et d'affection dans le regard qu'on lui jetait. Il avait beau s'être toujours targué d'être fort et indépendant… Il avait oublié comme cela réchauffait le cœur.

Reprenant sa forme de Patmol il partit en courant jusqu'au village le plus proche. Silencieux et discret, il repéra une maison isolée qui paraissait momentanément inoccupée. Usant son flair, il découvrit une clé cachée dans le jardin et rentra à l'intérieur par une porte à l'arrière, à l'abri des regards. Se dépêchant il saisit juste quelques feuilles, un stylo et une petite miche de pain… il avait de toute façon si peu d'appétit. En repartant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne sera peut-être pas plus mal pour Harry qu'on le voit loin de Poudlard. Il ne transforma pas et repartit se cacher dans les sous-bois, après s'être tout de même assuré que des Moldus l'avaient aperçu. Il fut soulagé de voir que Buck l'avait bien attendu et qu'il dévorait joyeusement un lapin. S'envolant à nouveau ils volèrent quelques instants pour s'éloigner du lieu où il avait été vu et se posèrent dans une nouvelle forêt.

Sirius s'installa sur une souche et commença ses lettres. Commencer par prendre des nouvelles de Remus ! Encore une sensation si étrange… treize ans qu'il n'avait pas écrit (si l'on exceptait le bon de commande pour l'Eclair de feu… rien de vraiment comparable avec une lettre…), il rageait de sentir son écriture si maladroite et de peiner autant à choisir ses mots.

.

> « _Quelque part loin déjà, vendredi 24 juin_
> 
> _Remus,_
> 
> _Comme il est bizarre d'écrire à nouveau ce prénom, de pouvoir t'appeler…_
> 
> _Moony ! Treize ans que je rêve d'avoir à nouveau le droit de t'appeler ainsi. Je peux n'est-ce pas ? Moony, mon frère… treize ans que je rêvais de t'étreindre à nouveau, de tout t'expliquer, de m'excuser un milliard de fois pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait…_
> 
> _Je me perds déjà. J'ai du mal à penser, à écrire…_
> 
> _Je suis tellement désolé que nos retrouvailles se soient passées ainsi. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour rester à tes côtés, pour te défendre… Cette pleine lune a dû être terrible… Est-ce que tu vas bien Remus ? Le loup ne t'a pas trop maltraité ?_
> 
> _Je suis tellement désolé Moony… pour tout ce que tu as dû endurer… tout ce que tu n'as pas dû comprendre._
> 
> _J'aurais voulu que nous puissions parler… Je dois m'enfuir à nouveau…_
> 
> _Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry cette année… je vous observais souvent tu sais… de loin, pour que tu ne puisses pas me sentir. C'est un garçon incroyable ! Comme ils seraient fiers !_
> 
> _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_
> 
> _Je me perds encore… Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire. Pour l'instant, le plus important : comment vas-tu ?_
> 
> _Je ne sais même plus comment signer._
> 
> _Tu m'as affreusement manqué… autant qu'eux »_

* * *

Il ne mit pas son nom, sait-on jamais, si la lettre était interceptée. Il laissa juste l'empreinte de sa patte. Il écrivit ensuite rapidement à Harry, trouva deux hiboux et envoya rapidement les lettres… même si vu le hibou qu'il avait trouvé pour Harry, il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme reçoive la lettre tout de suite.

Buck s'allongea, visiblement déterminé à faire un somme, il se décida à l'imiter… mieux valait éviter qu'il ne tombe du dos de l'hippogriffe à cause de la fatigue.

Son esprit ne voulait pas se calmer, il se repassait sans cesse les événements de la veille… Harry, Remus, Peter défilaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, Rogue… James et Lily aussi parfois. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des Détraqueurs se mettaient à danser sur ses paupières… lui glaçant le sang, le faisant suffoquer… Le sommeil le fuyait… encore… Une fois de plus, il devint Patmol ce qui l'apaisa légèrement. Le chien se blottit contre l'hippogriffe et sombra dans une demie torpeur dont il émergeait fréquemment. Il finit par se réveiller complètement lorsqu'un hibou de Poudlard se posa à côté d'eux. La lettre était de Dumbledore qui lui envoyait une longue liste de **recommandations** , lui conseillant de se faire oublier, le Ministère de la Magie continuerait à le chercher activement, mieux valait qu'il quitte l'Europe pour un moment profitant de Buck, les Aurors ignorant qu'il était à ses côtés. Il lui conseillait également de faire très attention à sa correspondance ne révélant jamais, même à lui ou à Remus où il se trouvait.

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius en lisant cette partie. Tous ces conseils ne comportaient pas grand-chose de nouveau, rien auquel il n'avait pas pensé lui-même. Il pensait avoir prouvé au cours de cette année qu'il était capable de déjouer les plans pour le retrouver et se serait attendu à ce que Dumbledore lui fasse un peu plus confiance que ça. En même temps… le vieil homme l'avait toujours trouvé trop orgueilleux, trop imprudent, incontrôlable… Et il l'avait cru coupable pendant tant d'années… Sa confiance complète serait longue à regagner. Le directeur concluait en exprimant son souhait de continuer à correspondre avec lui. Cette partie le réchauffa légèrement, il ne serait pas complètement exclu, Dumbledore le tiendrait au courant des affaires du monde sorcier. Sirius lui répondit rapidement lui demandant de l'informer des principaux événements des treize dernières années, principalement concernant la situation des partisans de Voldemort. Il n'osa par contre pas aborder le sujet Rogue… il demanderait plutôt à Remus.

Maintenant choisir une destination, un pays loin d'ici, où il ne serait pas trop connu. Il n'y avait de toute façon ni bon, ni mauvais choix… pour une fois. La nuit commençait à nouveau à tomber lentement, le moment était idéal pour partir, ils auraient peu de chances d'être vus.

« Et bien Buck, s'exclama-t-il, nous allons nous transformer en touristes et profiter un peu du soleil. J'aurais bien voulu découvrir le **Brésil** , m'approcher un peu de l'école Castelobruxo… mais survoler l'Atlantique j'ai peur que ça te fasse beaucoup. Mais on devrait bien pouvoir trouver un petit **oasis** de tranquillité en Afrique, je ne pense pas qu'on ira nous chercher là-bas ! »

A ces mots, il éclata de son rire superbe, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait à nouveau étrangement euphorique. Son éclat de rire réveilla complètement l'hippogriffe qui le regardait à présent d'un air surpris.

« J'espère que tu as repris des forces mon chou, un long voyage nous attend ! »

Ils s'envolèrent à nouveau, Sirius savourant de plus belle le vent et la liberté qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait beau être le fugitif le plus recherché, il n'avait jamais senti aussi peu d'entraves pour le retenir. Il riait à en perdre la voix tandis que Buck survolait la mer, le laissant savourer l'odeur des embruns mêlés de sel, il sentait rajeunir à vue d'œil. L'hippogriffe filait comme le vent et ils laissèrent vite la mer derrière eux. Le jeune homme contempla la France qui défilait sous leurs yeux, il aurait tant voulu visiter tous ces paysages… Sentant que Buck fatiguait, il repéra une forêt épaisse dans laquelle ils purent se poser. Tout comme la veille, l'hippogriffe se mit en quête de nourriture et, se décidant à l'imiter, plus par nécessité que par réelle envie, il commença lui aussi à chercher à manger. Cela eut au moins le mérite de l'occuper une paire d'heure, au bout de laquelle il rejoignit Buck pour le regarder dormir, tandis que lui tentait vaguement de se reposer. Ils voyagèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques jours, volant la nuit et se reposant en journée. Sirius cherchait un lieu avec une végétation suffisamment dense pour les cacher tous les deux… sans compter qu'il faudrait trouver de quoi nourrir l'hippogriffe. Faisant appel à ses vagues notions de géographie, il se rappela l'existences d'îles tropicales et décida de s'éloigner des terres. Laissant le contrôle à Buck, se fiant à son instinct, ils aperçurent assez vite un grand archipel. Choisissant une île plutôt isolée et paraissant sauvage, ils se posèrent enfin, définitivement.

Sirius descendit du dos de l'hippogriffe en réprimant une grimace, il avait considérablement perdu en muscles en treize ans et après ses longues nuits de vol, il avait mal de partout, il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas avoir à monter le lendemain. Surtout que les blessures que lui avait infligées Remus sous sa forme de loup n'étaient pas complètement cicatrisées. Il prit tout de même le temps de remercier Buck et de le caresser avec affection, prenant également le soin de lui expliquer qu'ils allaient habiter ici quelques temps et puis il se mit à observer la végétation qui les entourait. Il avait toujours adoré les forêts s'y étant toujours senti en sécurité, même dans la Forêt Interdite, et il était plutôt doué en reconnaissance de la faune et flore… Ici il était complètement dépaysé. Autour de lui tout n'était que végétation luxuriante, fleurs colorées et chants joyeux des oiseaux. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cela le changeait… et qu'il allait devoir prendre ses repères, notamment pour se nourrir. Dommage qu'en essayant d'apprendre la survie dans la nature dans sa jeunesse, il se soit contenté de l'Angleterre. En réprimant un sourire, il se décida à commencer par se fabriquer un abri où il serait protégé des potentielles intempéries. Il se rappelait que les pays tropicaux avaient une saison des pluies et il n'avait aucune idée de la période dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bien que le résultat soit plutôt sommaire, cette construction l'occupa une bonne partie de la journée. Il n'avait aucun outil et pas de baguette magique, il se contenta donc de dégager un espace où il installa une épaisse couche de feuilles pour faire un couchage. Il réussit à couper et attacher plusieurs branches pour réaliser un toit et dégagea ensuite un espace où il ferait du feu. Même si son corps était douloureux et faible, il appréciait ce travail manuel, il aimait tant mobiliser à nouveau ses quelques muscles, la satisfaction de bâtir quelque chose de ses mains, le pouvoir de laisser sa marque et la fatigue qui petit à petit l'atteignait. Cela lui rappelait avec nostalgie l'époque où il réparait et modifiait sa moto.

o

Il était fourbu, las, allongé sur le sol et regardait le ciel étoilé. Il avait toujours adoré contempler les étoiles, il les connaissait presque par cœur, reconnaissant les constellations, sachant exactement où elles se situaient dans le ciel. Elles lui avaient manqué pendant son emprisonnement, cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il les retrouvait avec joie. Ce soir elle le fascinait, il observait, intrigué et émerveillé, leur disposition si différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Et au moins, concentré sur leur scintillement, il ne pensait pas à la nuit qui l'environnait, à ses peurs qui remontaient et au sommeil qui le fuyait. La respiration calme de Buck à ses côtés l'apaisait légèrement et en essayant de calquer la sienne sur le rythme il avait déjà moins l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne s'endormirait pas pour autant, il y avait bien trop de pensées qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau pour ça, bien trop de fantômes prêts à le hanter, bien trop de Détraqueurs attachés à son âme et trop de souvenirs pour le tourmenter.

Il avait fui l'Angleterre, il était en sécurité ici. Et pourtant, il se sentait presque plus mal que pendant toute cette année à guetter Peter. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Pauvre homme de 33 ans, fugitif, cachectique, insomniaque, pas loin d'être brisé…

Il aurait voulu être une étoile…

Scintiller, ne jamais s'éteindre même dans le noir le plus obscur. Faire rêver les romantiques, passionner les scientifiques, rassurer les âmes blessées… Et être si léger, là-haut dans le ciel. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids invisible pesait sur lui et que la nuit tentait de l'engloutir.

Se dépenser, il avait besoin de se dépenser… Malgré la fatigue qui pesait déjà sur tout son être. Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer toute la noirceur qui s'insinuait en lui.

Se relevant silencieusement il s'éloigna de leur campement. Sans trop savoir où le menait ses pas, il avançait, s'éloignant progressivement de la forêt. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé sur une plage de sable fin. L'océan était calme, à peine bruyant, et scintillait doucement sous la pâle lueur des étoiles. Ce spectacle si paisible commença à le rassénérer. Concentré sur la douce **musique** des vagues il se sentait étrangement tranquille, curieusement apaisé. Se déshabillant rapidement, il se jeta sans hésiter dans l'océan.

o

Le lendemain lui apporta une lettre de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui faisait un résumé assez complet de la situation politique en Angleterre et des événements à la fin de la guerre, lui détaillant notamment les scandales ayant entouré Croupton et permettant l'élection de Fudge, les procès des Mangemorts et les postes du ministère. Sirius le lut avec attention, enregistrant le moindre détail. Ce courrier lui donnait beaucoup d'informations sur lesquelles réfléchir et à mélanger avec ses propres opinions, ce qu'il avait essayé de deviner pendant toutes ces années, ce qu'il avait entendu pendant les délires de ses voisins de cellule. Le directeur évitait néanmoins presque toutes les informations personnelles, exposant les faits généraux, ne disant rien sur les membres de l'Ordre ou sur Severus, aucune explication de ce qu'il faisait comme professeur à Poudlard.

La deuxième partie de la lettre lui révélait également les dernières tentatives de Voldemort pour revenir, ses confrontations avec Harry, ainsi que la prophétie du professeur Trelawney au garçon… Encore une prophétie… Sirius la lut avec inquiétude mais sans réelle surprise. Une part de lui avait toujours su que cette guerre n'était pas finie… et il était plus que prêt à se battre à nouveau. Il en avait presque encore plus envie qu'avant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais il était prêt à mourir pour cette cause. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était le rôle qu'Harry et Peter auraient à jouer dans ce retour.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à Dumbledore, préférant prendre quelques jours pour bien intégrer toutes ses révélations et de réfléchir avant de partager ses propres réflexions. Réflexions qui avaient au moins le mérite de le détourner de ses idées noires. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, se focalisant sur le malheur ou le bonheur des autres pour ignorer ses propres souffrances. Il avait commencé en défendant Remus et en faisant tout pour être à ses côtés. Puis il y avait eu les blagues des Maraudeurs, ridiculiser ceux qu'il devinait être des futurs Mangemorts, en faisant tout pour James et Lily. Et puis il s'était jeté corps et âme dans la guerre, ne reculant devant aucun danger, frôlant bien trop souvent la mort… ne jamais être inoccupé, sans cause à défendre… ne jamais se retrouver seul avec ses blessures, les ignorer pour leur dénier le droit d'exister. Compatir à la souffrance des autres, les pousser à la confidence, pour ne jamais avoir à reconnaître ses propres failles

Oui, la crainte d'un retour de Voldemort, réfléchir aux moyens de l'empêcher et de protéger Harry l'occupait beaucoup… mais ne l'apaisait pas et ne lui rendait pas le sommeil pour autant.

Il finit, enfin, par recevoir une lettre de Remus également, il l'ouvrit rapidement, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le tremblement qui s'était emparé de ses mains et son cœur qui s'emballait douloureusement. Cette simple lettre voulait dire tant de choses pour lui. C'était une page sombre qui se tournait laborieusement, un trait tiré sur ces treize années misérable. Cette lettre c'était la preuve qu'il avait à nouveau un ami qui l'aimait, pour qui il comptait. Oui son cœur battait à lui faire mal, mais une étrange chaleur s'était emparée de lui. Remus se souciait encore de lui.

o

> _« Yorkshire, jeudi 30 juin_
> 
> _Mon cher Sirius,_
> 
> _Si tu savais comme ça me fait bizarre et comme je suis heureux de pouvoir écrire à nouveau ces mots. Tu m'avais terriblement manqué Patmol. Je te pardonne sans difficulté car je m'en veux aussi terriblement… Sirius, comment peux-tu t'excuser auprès de moi alors que je t'ai laissé croupir douze ans à Azkaban ? Depuis que j'ai compris la vérité, je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû comprendre, j'aurais dû te faire confiance ou au moins creuser un peu pour découvrir la vérité. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux été bien aveugles. Cette époque était terrible Sirius… personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer…_
> 
> _Ils me manquent aussi terriblement tu sais… Tous les jours… ça a été vraiment dur de vivre sans vous… J'ai l'impression de ne plus être entier, qu'une part de moi sera toujours manquante, de ne plus trouver ma place. Mais maintenant mes souffrances me paraissent si dérisoires à côté des tiennes. Je sais que tu auras du mal à répondre à cette question, mais comment vas-tu Sirius ? Comment vas-tu, vraiment ?_
> 
> _A mon tour de répondre à ta question. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de n'avoir pas pu rester à mes côtés pendant toute la nuit, tu étais si faible Patmol, je t'ai déjà bien assez blessé… Mais merci mille fois d'avoir mis ta vie en danger pour que je ne blesse pas les enfants. L'essentiel est là, mis à part toi, je n'ai blessé personne cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, cette pleine lune n'a pas été très facile, le loup n'a pas du tout apprécié de sentir des humains aussi près et de ne pouvoir en goûter aucun… et il était incroyablement en colère d'avoir découvert la trahison de Queudver… qui lui a rappelé à quel point Cornedrue lui manquait. Mais le loup était vraiment heureux d'avoir retrouvé Patmol, il lui avait terriblement manqué. James et Peter en étaient verts de jalousie, mais nous savons bien que le loup a toujours préféré Patmol… Oui cette pleine lune a été dure mais rassure-toi je m'en suis remis assez vite. Par contre (ne hurle pas je t'en prie) j'ai démissionné de mon poste de professeur… Severus a révélé ma condition, je veux éviter un scandale pour Dumbledore, et je ne veux pas prendre à nouveau le risque de blesser des élèves. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude de changer de métier, ce n'est pas bien grave._
> 
> _Mais je m'en veux énormément d'avoir offert une occasion de s'enfuir à Peter. J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois innocenté. En attendant j'espère que tu as trouvé ta_ _**thébaïde** _ _, et que tu arriveras à te reposer un peu, à te calmer. J'ignore combien de temps ce hibou mettra pour te trouver, mais j'espère qu'il sera dépaysé ! Ne reviens pas tout de suite nous voir en Angleterre, même pour Harry !_
> 
> _Tu as raison Harry est exceptionnel. Ils seraient vraiment fiers de lui ! Il m'a impressionné pendant toute cette année, il y a une force incroyable en lui ! Je pense qu'il a hérité du talent pour les DCFM de James (il arrive déjà à réaliser de magnifique Patronus !) par contre, s'il est loin d'être aussi doué que Lily en potion, il a vraiment pris son caractère enflammé ! Tu sais, tu as réussi à gagner sa confiance et son affection si rapidement. Il t'apprécie réellement._
> 
> _Sirius… Je t'ai haï pendant treize ans… ça a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à faire. Et maintenant je suis si heureux de pouvoir dire à nouveau que tu es mon ami._
> 
> _Profite bien de tes vacances vieux chien fou. Tu veux que je t'envoie une ba-balle pour t'amuser à courir après ?_
> 
> _Remus_
> 
> _PS : je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être utile de t'envoyer des parchemins et de l'encre, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois installé à côté d'une papeterie. »_

* * *

Sirius acheva sa lecture, étrangement ému et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Merlin, que son ami lui avait manqué ! Il ne remplacerait jamais James bien sûr, mais le jeune homme avait toujours occupé une place particulière dans le cœur de Sirius. Les deux hommes, de l'extérieur si différents, avaient toujours été très proches. Le loup et le chien, le monstre et le traître à son sang… ils s'étaient souvent bien mieux compris que James et Peter qui ne savaient pas ce que c'était que de ne pas trouver sa place. Et même après avoir été séparés pendant si longtemps, Remus le comprenait encore si bien. Bien sûr qu'il avait failli hurler en apprenant ce que Severus avait fait et qu'il l'aurait étranglé s'il l'avait eu devant lui, et oui il aurait du mal à répondre à la question de Remus sur son état, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait besoin d'essayer de se confier autant qu'il avait besoin des blagues de son ami pour lui prouver que les Maraudeurs existaient encore. Il lui répondit presque instantanément.

o

> _« Définitivement pas en Yorkshire, mercredi 13 juillet_
> 
> _Merci Remus,_
> 
> _Merci pour cette lettre, pour les parchemins, pour ta sincérité, tes inquiétudes…_
> 
> _Tu as raison, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de répondre, tu l'as toujours su je n'ai jamais été bon pour exprimer mes sentiments… et ces douze ans… à Azkaban… il n'y aucuns mots pour en parler… et pour être honnête je n'ai pas très envie de le faire… j'essaye d'éviter tout ce qui peut me faire penser à là-bas… disons que j'ai passé douze ans enfermé en tête à tête avec moi-même, avec mes émotions, toutes celles que j'ai toujours essayé de cacher._
> 
> _Je crois que je n'ai pas trop eu le choix de les accepter_
> 
> _De les comprendre_
> 
> _J'ai toujours eu cette rage, cette colère qui bouillonnent en moi, toutes ces émotions négatives… tout ce qui me poussaient à me conduire comme un idiot, à être un imbécile prétentieux parfois… mais en un sens, j'ai accepté qu'elles fassent partie de moi maintenant_
> 
> _Je ne vais pas très bien pour autant… C'était… c'était pire que tout… Et je crois que je ne m'en suis pas complètement évadé, que je n'en sortirais jamais complètement… Un bout de moi est resté là-bas… ou alors un morceau de Détraqueurs s'est accroché à moi…_
> 
> _Je les sens encore… tout le temps_
> 
> _J'ai peur de fermer les yeux… et de les voir_
> 
> _J'enrage de me sentir aussi faible_
> 
> _Et pourtant tu as raison, j'ai trouvé mon havre de paix, je retrouve avec joie le soleil (bien plus qu'en Angleterre), je suis dans une nature sauvage inconnue à explorer, je me suis même baigné dans l'océan… Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Je sens l'air sur mon visage. Ça fait déjà un an que je me suis échappé… mais je ne m'en lasse toujours pas. J'ai… j'ai toujours l'impression de suffoquer parfois. L'air… la lumière… la liberté… ça m'avait tant manqué._
> 
> _Ce sont les nuits qui sont les plus dures… je voudrais me reposer… mais… enfin tu sais… Disons que ceux qui rêvent ont bien de la chance. Moi j'ai des_ _**insomnies** _ _…_
> 
> _Ou bien des cauchemars qui me poursuivent, les Détraqueurs et les visages… ceux de James et Lily… et ceux des Moldus… ceux qui étaient là quand… ceux que Peter a tué sous mes yeux… mon esprit refuse de les oublier._
> 
> _Assez parler de moi… c'est un peu épuisant._
> 
> _Tu me dis que tu as l'habitude de changer de métier. A quoi ont ressemblé ces douze, ces treize années Remus ? Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre, il a commencé à m'expliquer la fin de la guerre, la situation politique, ses préoccupations concernant un retour de Voldemort. Mais je veux savoir, pour toi Remus, que s'est-il passé pendant ce temps ? Ne me cache pas ta douleur, ta solitude._
> 
> … _Je pensais à toi à chaque pleine lune tu sais… J'arrivais un peu à observer la lune depuis la minuscule fente de ma cellule qui donnait sur l'extérieur… Je me transformais en Patmol pendant toute la nuit… J'avais l'impression d'être un peu à tes côtés, ça me réconfortait._
> 
> _J'aurais bien envie de déchiqueter cet abruti de Rogue. Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ? Je m'en veux un peu… sans moi il ne t'en aurait jamais autant voulu. Mais quel crétin ! D'ailleurs comment a-t-il pu devenir professeur à Poudlard ? Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu fermer les yeux sur son passé de Mangemort ? (Tu penses bien que le vieux m'a passé ces détails sous silence dans sa lettre…)_
> 
> _D'ailleurs Remus… je suis désolée de te demander ça, de remuer tous ces souvenirs mais…_
> 
> _Dumbledore m'a vraiment juste raconté l'essentiel. Tu le connais, moins il en dit, plus il est content._
> 
> _Il ne m'a parlé d'aucun des membres de l'Ordre… C'est cruel de te demander ça mais… que sont-ils devenus ? Ron est le neveu de Fabian et Gideon c'est bien ça ? Je me souviens qu'ils nous parlaient sans arrêt des enfants de leur sœur. J'ai vu Alastor plusieurs fois quand il venait déposer ceux qu'il avait arrêté. Mais ça fait plusieurs années maintenant que je ne l'ai pas vu, est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_
> 
> _J'ai vu Neville à Poudlard, le fils d'Alice et Frank, je l'ai reconnu assez vite, il leur ressemble beaucoup aussi. J'ai vu qu'il était à Gryffondor avec Harry, ils doivent être fiers non ?_
> 
> … _j'ai un peu peur de connaître les réponses… je me doute bien que certains ont dû mourir… Dumbledore m'a dit que certains Mangemorts avaient été terribles après la disparition de Voldemort. Ne me cache pas la vérité Remus. Comment vont Emeline, Caradoc, Sturgis ?… je pensais à vous tous si souvent… vous m'aidiez un peu à tenir._
> 
> _Je m'en veux vraiment Remus de te demander ça, de remuer ces souvenirs douloureux, mais j'ai besoin de savoir._
> 
> _J'ai une dernière question… j'ai peur de te la poser…_
> 
> _Bellatrix…_
> 
> _Elle est passée devant ma cellule, elle me riait au nez comme la folle qu'elle a toujours été… Je l'entendais hurler souvent… elle n'était pas très loin de ma cellule…_
> 
> _Remus… comment a-t-elle été attrapée ? Pour quel motif a-t-elle été condamnée ? Pour le meurtre de qui ?_
> 
> _Dumbledore m'a tout de même expliqué pourquoi il a envoyé Harry chez ces abrutis… le pauvre… et la pauvre Lily, si elle avait su que son imbécile de sœur « élèverait » son fils… Je suis si énervé de comprendre que son enfance ressemble bien plus à la mienne qu'à celle de James…_
> 
> _Tu sais Moon-moon, ça me fait un bien fou de t'écrire._
> 
> _Je ne peux pas vraiment t'envoyer de souvenir de vacances, ni de cartes postales, à défaut j'espère te dépayser un peu avec cet oiseau._
> 
> _Même sans signer, il faut être abruti pour ne pas comprendre de qui vient cette lettre… mais tout de même si elle était interceptée je ne voudrais pas te causer de problèmes_
> 
> _Ton vieux chien fou_
> 
> _PS : pas besoin de baballe, je me ronge les crocs sur les os des oiseaux que Buck a mangé._

* * *

Il avait écrit cette lettre sans faire de pause, sans vraiment réfléchir, en l'achevant il se sentit lessivé, comme s'il avait couru un marathon en même temps. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer ainsi. Par écrit tout était plus facile, mais il se sentait tout de même vidé, sans force. Après l'avoir envoyée il s'effondra sur le sol, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, ni cauchemar. Une fois réveillé, il répondit enfin à Dumbledore, lui partageant ses inquiétudes et ses réflexions, la plupart concernant le caractère de Peter, oui il essayerait de retrouver Voldemort, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire maintenant. Il lui livra également quelques petites remarques qu'il avait saisies pendant le sommeil troublé de ses voisins de cellule. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour écrire cette partie, il détestait penser à ces moments qui s'imposaient déjà bien trop à son esprit. Malgré le soleil brûlant, il frissonnait comme s'il était à nouveau sur cet île du Nord. Une fois sa lettre pour le directeur achevée, il écrivit à Harry, se forçant à adopter un ton beaucoup plus joyeux, ne voulant pas inquiéter le jeune homme mais lui prouver qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il rongeait toujours son frein, ayant du mal à profiter réellement du cadre idyllique qui l'entourait alors qu'il savait que ses amis… son ami… était toujours en Angleterre et que son filleul risquait d'avoir besoin de son aide. Il savait que quelque chose se préparait, il était sûr que la guerre allait reprendre. Il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps et n'attendait qu'un signe pour s'envoler et se battre à nouveau.

Il n'avait jamais supporté l'attente et l'inaction.

Il avait tout de même réussi à trouver une sorte de routine. En journée il se contentait de courtes périodes de sommeil qui dépassaient rarement l'heure et qui étaient peuplées de cauchemars, de Détraqueurs et de cadavres dansant devant ses yeux, il en ressortait rarement reposé. Mais de toute façon, cela faisait treize ans qu'il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'était une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il s'occupait pas mal de Buck, essayant tous les deux de trouver à manger, des oiseaux la plupart du temps mais Sirius avait réussi quelques fois à pêcher des poissons. Il avait également trouvé de nombreux fruits comestibles et aux goûts nouveaux qui le ravissait. Il passait également de longues heures à explorer la forêt qui l'abritait, découvrant avec curiosité cette faune et cette flore qui lui était inconnue, il essayait de savourer pleinement le cadre qui l'entourait, le soleil et les chants joyeux des oiseaux.

Sauf la nuit. Une fois l'obscurité tombée, leurs gazouillements ressemblaient bien trop aux cris qui le hantaient encore… Travers, Rookwood, les Lestrange, il les entendait encore hurler, il croyait bien trop souvent les sentir à ses côtés. Il trouvait souvent refuge sur la plage, où il pouvait s'allonger sur le sable et contempler les étoiles et où le clapotis de l'océan le rassurait, le berçait presque. Il s'était endormi quelques fois sur cette plage, par surprise. A Azkaban déjà il aimait beaucoup le rugissement de la mer du Nord se déchaînant sur les rochers de l'île. Au milieu de cet enfer, des rires et des gémissements, il s'était toujours accroché au bruit des vagues, la preuve que le monde extérieur existait toujours et qu'un jour il pourrait peut-être le rejoindre à nouveau.

Il mangeait toujours peu, mais entre ses longues promenades, ses baignades, il sentait au moins qu'il reprenait un peu de muscles, de souffle, de forces. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant. Le soleil lui avait tant manqué, il reprenait des couleurs également. Mais il respirait toujours l'air à pleins poumons pour ne pas suffoquer.

Dans ces moments, où il s'extasiait devant un oiseau, avant de se sentir soudainement oppressé, comme si les Détraqueurs étaient toujours autour de lui, il se sentait complètement perdu. Il ne savait même plus quel âge il avait, parfois il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours 21 ans, que le temps s'était arrêté pendant toutes ces années… avant de soudainement avoir l'impression d'en avoir 80… d'avoir vieillit trop vite, qu'on lui avait volé toutes ces années, sa vie entière.

C'était dans ces moments qu'il ressentait encore plus cruellement l'absence de James et Lily. Il était vrai qu'avec Remus ils se comprenaient facilement, mais il n'y avait souvent qu'avec James qu'il arrivait à se confier. Il savait très bien que son ami aurait su trouver l'attitude juste, l'équilibre entre l'écoute attentive, la compassion et l'humour pour le distraire. Son ami avait toujours su lui dire les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Et lui qui avait toujours été si indépendant, si défiant envers les adultes, aurait tant voulu avoir des parents à ses côtés, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu être vraiment l'enfant de quelqu'un, avoir des bras pour le rassurer, une oreille attentive pour s'épancher et des conseils avisés… Euphemia et Fleamont Potter lui manquaient… Ils l'avaient accepté sans problèmes, sans le juger, ils l'avaient aidé à traverser des passes si difficiles, quand il commençait à vriller, à détruire tout ce qui l'entourait, quand il s'était enfuit, quand il doutait de lui, quand il n'avait rien… Ils avaient toujours été là sans vaciller, le disputant parfois, mais l'aimant toujours.

Il n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude de vivre dans les regrets, mais sur cette île paradisiaque il se sentait pourtant à nouveau si prisonnier, tournant en rond, inutile, il ne lui restait que ses humeurs sombres à ruminer.

Il avait tout de même reçu une nouvelle lettre de Dumbledore, lui apprenant notamment, au grand étonnement de Sirius, la mise en place du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard et quelques informations sur ceux qu'il pensait être encore des partisans de Voldemort. Harry lui avait aussi répondu, lui parlant avec humour et détachement de ses vacances chez les Dursley. Sirius avait appris avec joie que grâce à lui ils se comportaient mieux, mais le reste l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Lily et James l'avaient tant aimé ce petit, avaient tant de projets pour lui, de choses à lui donner… Harry n'aurait jamais dû avoir une enfance aussi triste. Quelques jours plus tard il eut également des nouvelles de Remus.

o

> _«Toujours au même endroit, jeudi 28 juillet_
> 
> _Sirius,_
> 
> _Merci de ton honnêteté !_
> 
> _Je voudrais être à tes côtés pour te soutenir… tu es fort, je sais que tu arrives à te débrouiller, mais tout de même, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider…_
> 
> _Je vais avoir l'air d'une mère poule, prépare-toi. Tu me parles des os des oiseaux mangés par Buck… que manges-tu toi ? J'imagine que pendant tes recherches de survie, tu ne t'étais pas trop intéressé à la faune et la flore des régions tropicales… Sirius tu es devenu si maigre, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'imagine que tu n'as pas énormément d'appétit._
> 
> _Je voudrais être à tes côtés, les nuits notamment, pour t'aider à affronter tes cauchemars. Je me souviens bien qu'avant Azkaban déjà tu avais du mal à dormir. Je pense que dans cette situation, Patmol est ton meilleur allié. Dors en journée, sous ta forme de Patmol, par à-coups… Profite du soleil, du chant des oiseaux et des vagues pour oublier Azkaban… Je pense à toi, sois fort._
> 
> _Je vais essayer d'avoir la même honnêteté que toi. Cette lettre est difficile à écrire pour moi, et je suis désolée de la peine qu'elle va te causer._
> 
> _Concernant ces douze années… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, j'ai cherché une place sans la trouver. J'ai enchaîné des petits emplois inintéressants et pour lesquels j'étais trop qualifié, fuyant à chaque fois avant qu'on me pose des questions sur mes absences. J'ai déménagé souvent, passant d'une misérable maison à un appartement miteux. J'avais eu pas mal d'espoir au moment de l'invention de la potion Tue-Loup, elle est malheureusement affreusement cher… c'est en grande partie pour ça que j'ai accepté de venir à Poudlard… et parce que Dumbledore avait réussi à me convaincre que je pourrais protéger Harry, de toi. Cette année a été terrible, pour toi aussi j'imagine. Tout me ramenait à vous, nos jeux, nos rires, nos disputes…_
> 
> _Je n'ai créé aucune attache, par peur. Et parce que c'était trop douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas créer de nouveaux liens, pas après vous, je ne voulais pas revivre ce bonheur et cette souffrance à nouveau. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, si ce n'est la solitude immense, les regrets, la nostalgie… l'incompréhension, la colère et la souffrance. Je tenais même les membres de l'Ordre à distance. Dumbledore s'est accroché, il prenait régulièrement de mes nouvelles, s'inquiétant comme il l'a toujours fait. Alastor et Emeline m'envoyaient aussi des lettres de temps en temps, prenant des nouvelles. Alastor évoquait parfois à demi-mots qu'il t'avait vu à Azkaban… il avait deviné tu sais, que tu n'étais pas devenu fou comme les autres, il me l'a avoué dans une lettre cette année. Il me dit que tu n'avais pas le même regard que les autres, qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à éteindre la flamme dans tes yeux. En parlant d'Alastor, rassure-toi, il a tout simplement fini par prendre sa retraite, tout en étant toujours aussi paranoïaque et en ayant en plus toutes ses journées pour s'inquiéter. Dumbledore a tout de même décidé de l'embêter un peu, c'est lui qui me succédera au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Honnêtement, j'aurais presque envie de me faire élève à Poudlard pour le voir enseigner !_
> 
> _Concernant toutes tes questions, je vais commencer par répondre à la plus simple. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé entre Rogue et Dumbledore pour qu'il lui fasse autant confiance. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'à son procès, il l'a défendu prétendant qu'il était un espion pour son compte… je suis tout comme toi persuadé que Severus a réellement été un Mangemort, pourquoi et avec quels arguments Dumbledore l'a-t-il fait changer de camp, je n'en ai aucune idée, toujours est-il que Dumbledore jure qu'il est sûr de son honnêteté. Et concernant le fait qu'il ait révélé mon secret… Et bien, Sirius ne soit pas prétentieux au point de t'en attribuer tout le mérite, je sais me faire des ennemis moi-même ! Il me déteste tout autant que toi, plus même encore que pendant notre jeunesse ! Ne t'en fais pas, il aurait bien trouvé un moyen de me tirer dans les pattes, avec ou sans toi. Honnêtement je suis déjà étonné qu'il ait préparé la potion Tue-Loup correctement pendant toute l'année._
> 
> _Ensuite, concernant l'Ordre et la fin de la guerre. Oui cette période était vraiment horrible… le monde des sorciers était en fête, nous nous étions en larmes… Bien sûr moi je traînais ma douleur de la mort de James, Lily, Peter et de ce que je croyais être ta trahison. Mais il y avait bien plus que cela. Les Mangemorts étaient complètement paniqués, désespérés. Ils étaient partagés entre ceux se cachant ou ceux tentant plein d'attaques de la dernière chance contre les membres qu'ils arrivaient à trouver… Caradoc a disparu, on n'a jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé, son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Fabian et Gideon sont morts aussi… ils se sont battus, ils étaient à cinq Mangemorts pour les vaincre… dont Dolohov, c'est pour leurs meurtres qu'il a été arrêté._
> 
> _Les procès de Mangemorts étaient terribles aussi, il y en a tant qui s'en sont sortis en disant qu'ils avaient été mis sous Imperium, Malefoy, Crabbe, Avery… ou McNair que tu as dû voir à Poudlard quand il est venu pour exécuter Buck, Tu as dû voir également que Karkaroff a été libéré, il s'en est sorti en dénonçant plusieurs Mangemorts, comme Rookwood (qui espionnait le ministère pour Voldemort) il a ensuite fui l'Angleterre, par peur des représailles j'imagine. Il est directeur de Dumstrang maintenant._
> 
> _Concernant Bellatrix… elle a été arrêtée avec Rodolphus, Rabastan et Barty Croupton… Ils ont été capturés peu de temps après la chute de Voldemort et, désolé Sirius, ça va être douloureux. Ils ont réussi à attraper Alice et Frank et les ont torturés, persuadés qu'ils savaient où était Voldemort. Ils les ont soumis à tellement de doloris qu'ils en sont devenus fous… Aujourd'hui encore, ils sont à Sainte Mangouste… ils sont ailleurs, dans leur propre monde et n'ont pas vraiment de souvenirs, ils ne reconnaissent personne. Je vais les voir de temps en temps. C'est affreusement triste, ils sont juste brisés… leur regard s'est éteint. Ils ne souviennent même plus de leur fils, Neville a été élevé par sa grand-mère. C'est un garçon assez incroyable, au premier abord il est assez peureux et il est loin d'être aussi brillant scolairement que ses parents. Mais il a une force formidable, un courage venu de je ne sais où qui le fait tenir. Il ne parle à personne de ses parents, de ce qu'il a traversé, il ne se plaint jamais. C'est un enfant vraiment touchant, un petit garçon en manque d'amour et de reconnaissance._
> 
> _Un autre point assez important Sirius, tu ne m'as rien demandé mais je pense que tu devrais savoir. Ta mère est morte, quelques années après ton emprisonnement. En fait, tes grands-parents aussi… je crois que tu es le dernier à porter le nom Black. Je te vois hausser les épaules, comme si tu te souciais de savoir qui porte encore le nom Black. C'est juste que comme tu le savais déjà, même si ta mère t'avait renié et que tes parents t'avaient enlevé ton statut d'héritier, ton père ne t'avait jamais complètement déshérité et Regulus étant mort avant toi, tu as hérité de tous les biens de tes parents, encore une fois je pense que tu t'en fiches, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu sois au courant._
> 
> _Je suis désolé de t'envoyer une lettre avec autant de mauvaises nouvelles._
> 
> _Je suis de tout cœur avec toi_
> 
> _Remus_
> 
> _PS : je me sens bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, mais voilà quelques mots croisés découpés dans la Gazette pour t'occuper un peu. »_

* * *

Sirius acheva sa lecture, complètement fébrile. Reposant la lettre, il partit en courant dans la forêt, laissant Buck et le hibou légèrement surpris derrière lui. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait toujours su pourtant, pendant toutes ces années, il savait très bien que ses voisins de cellule étaient là pour des meurtres, les meurtres de ses amis. Il avait cru s'être préparé, que la réalité ne le blesserait plus. Il s'était leurré encore une fois. Fabian et Gideon, qu'il avait toujours cru invincibles, qui l'avaient si souvent soutenu, qui étaient si généreux, si souriants et si forts, morts. Caradoc avec qui il avait passé des heures à refaire le monde autour d'une bierraubeurre ou de whisky Pur-Feu les soirs où ils voulaient oublier, mort. Alice et Frank… détruits. Il avait été à leur mariage aussi, ils avaient parlé avenir ensemble, il avait mangé chez eux parfois. Il s'était extasié devant Neville, impatient de le voir jouer avec Harry. Et c'était sa cousine qui les avait brisés… son propre sang qui les avait torturés.

Malefoy, Crabbe, Avery et tant d'autres libres, respectés, innocentés pendant que lui croupissait en prison.

Rogue… innocenté, professeur à Poudlard… agent double. Était-il vraiment possible qu'il ait changé de camp, avait-il fini par se rendre de l'erreur commise en s'intéressant à la magie noire et en s'engageant auprès de Voldemort ? Qu'avait pu découvrir Dumbledore pour qu'il lui fasse confiance ? Et pouvaient-ils de toute façon se fier à Dumbledore ? Sirius savait très bien que Remus le suivait aveuglément, il était bien trop reconnaissant envers le directeur pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui… mais Sirius ne pouvait oublier que Dumbledore c'était déjà trompé plusieurs fois.

Remus seul et isolé. Son ami était pudique, il ne s'était pas étendu sur ses souffrances, mais Sirius les devinait, il savait ce qu'il ne disait pas, il comprenait sa solitude immense, son désespoir, son regret des jours heureux et la douleur de la trahison, de l'incompréhension. Il devinait l'isolement par crainte, non pas à cause de sa nature de loup-garou, mais par crainte d'être blessé à nouveau. Les Maraudeurs avaient mis du temps à percer la carapace de Remus et à gagner sa confiance, mais ensuite il s'était livré complètement à eux, leur ouvrant son monde sans restriction. L'amitié qui avait unie les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas de celles que l'on trouvait deux fois dans une vie.

Sirius s'arrêta de courir à bout de souffle, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Sa mère morte… Il découvrit avec douleur et étonnement que cette nouvelle l'attristait. Et pourtant, il était si convaincu que cette femme ne représentait rien pour lui, il avait déjà vécu la douleur de perdre ses parents, il y a 14 ans quand les parents de James étaient morts. Fleammont et Euphémia l'avaient bien plus aimé que ses propres parents et il avait réellement souffert à leur mort, sentant un vide en lui que plus rien ne pourrait venir combler. Les Potter le connaissaient bien mieux que les Black, ils s'étaient réellement intéressés à lui, échangeant de nombreuses lettres, prenant le temps de l'écouter, lui expliquant fermement quand ils pensaient qu'il agissait mal, le réconfortant quand sa peine était trop lourde, l'accueillant à bras ouverts quand il n'avait plus rien. C'étaient eux sa vraie famille, sans aucune hésitation. Alors pourquoi était-il si triste et si énervé d'apprendre que cette femme si froide et détestable n'était plus ? Elle lui avait donné la vie, mais c'était tout. Ensuite tout ce qu'elle avait voulu lui apprendre c'était manger proprement, respecter les plus forts, haïr le monde entier et mépriser les plus faibles. Il ne lui devait rien.

Sirius avait six ans lorsqu'il avait compris que ses parents étaient incapables d'aimer, de donner de l'affection, dans sa naïveté d'enfant il avait tout de même espéré qu'un jour cela changerait. Il en avait treize lorsqu'il avait découvert ce qu'était vraiment l'amour de parents pour un fils et qu'il s'était dit que l'amour des Potter lui suffirait peut-être. Il en avait seize, lorsqu'en claquant la porte du square Grimmaurd, il avait admis que ses parents ne l'aimeraient jamais et qu'il avait déclaré qu'il s'en fichait. Mais voilà... Il était tout de même toujours leur fils.

Il avait trente-trois ans, bientôt trente-quatre, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer, que l'adolescent de seize ans n'avait fait que se mentir depuis tout ce temps.

Sa mère ne l'avait jamais aimé et elle était morte. Désormais il était impossible qu'elle l'aime un jour. Il était temps d'enterrer définitivement le petit garçon de 8 ans qui espérait lui faire plaisir avec un dessin ou qu'elle viendrait le consoler après un chagrin. Il ne serait jamais l'enfant chéri de quelqu'un. Voilà ce qui le rendait triste.

Sa respiration s'accélérait encore, une fois de plus il se sentait perdre pied. Comme à Azkaban il se força à prendre des grandes respiration et à se répéter simplement la vérité.

« Caradoc, Fabian et Gideon sont morts, comme tant d'autres avant eux. Ce n'est pas de faute. Alice et Frank sont devenus fous. Tu n'es pas leurs bourreaux. Tu ne peux rien y faire, tu ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé. Remus a souffert pendant douze ans, tu ne peux pas l'effacer. Remus est fort, il n'a pas besoin que tu le plaignes. Il a besoin que tu sois à ses côtés maintenant et que vous vous souteniez tous les deux. Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, mais tu peux te battre pour que Harry, Neville, Remus et tous ceux qui avaient tant soufferts de cette guerre n'aient plus rien à craindre. »

Sa respiration s'apaisa légèrement en même temps que son regard se faisait plus dur. Même si pour l'instant il ne faisait qu'attendre le signal d'alarme, contenant sa rage, il se faisait presque une promesse. Il ferait son possible pour que les horreurs du passé ne se reproduisent pas.

En attendant, et bien il n'avait qu'à faire des mots croisés.

Il était tout de même ému que Remus y ait pensé, il n'était plus habitué à de telles attentions, à ce qu'on se soucie de lui, de ses goûts et de son bien-être. Paradoxalement, cette idée le bouleversait et l'apaisait en même temps. Il avait toujours été beaucoup plus à l'aise pour donner des marques d'affection que pour en recevoir. Il s'empressa tout de même de répondre à Remus, le remerciant mais s'efforçant de lui cacher le réel bouleversement que sa lettre avait provoqué. Sirius n'avait pas l'habitude d'être à fleur de peau ainsi et ne voulait pas le montrer à son ami… qui était de toute façon bien trop loin pour l'aider réellement. Car c'était de ça dont il avait besoin, de la présence physique de Remus, comme au bon vieux temps… l'époque où ils étaient si heureux… Heureux… Le bonheur… Des mots qui résonnaient si étrangement à ses oreilles. Il avait été prisonnier d'Azkaban si longtemps qu'il oubliait qu'il avait été heureux à une époque. Il lui semblait parfois n'avoir connu que le noir, le désespoir et la folie. Pourtant, loin de l'influence omniprésente et terrible des Détraqueurs, ce bonheur lui revenait par bribes et il réapprivoisait doucement cette idée… le bonheur existait quelque part… il lui faudrait simplement le trouver… sans James…

Remus était-il aussi perdu que lui ? Avait-il trouvé un peu de joie quelque part ?

Sirius en doutait. Il évoqua prudemment ce sujet dans sa lettre, il était difficile de mettre des mots sur son mal-être mais il s'en sentait néanmoins apaisé. Il ne parla par contre pas de la mort de sa mère. Il n'y avait qu'avec James puis Lily qu'il avait été capable de parler de sa famille et de ses sentiments envers eux.

O

Les mots croisés et les gazettes envoyés par Remus et Dumbledore avaient au moins eu le mérite de l'occuper, tout en le perturbant. En faisant les jeux ou lisant les articles sur la vie quotidienne, il se réalisait à quel point il ne savait plus où se situer. Il se sentait si loin d'un monde dans lequel on organisait une coupe du monde de Quidditch… pourtant il y était allé enfant, avec son père et Regulus… un des rares souvenirs heureux de son enfance… Cela lui paraissait pourtant si loin maintenant, si peu important. Est-ce que la vie avait réellement de l'importance de toute façon ? Il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas trouver sa place, impression née de sa famille qu'il rejetait mais aussi de son orgueil l'empêchant tout de même de se mêler complètement aux autres. Cette fois le sentiment était bien plus fort. C'était l'impression qu'il n'y avait de toute façon aucune place pour lui dans le monde. A Azkaban, il était bien trop concentré sur son innocence, sa vengeance, l'année dernière il ne pensait qu'à protéger Harry et tuer Peter. Et puis les Détraqueurs étaient encore bien trop proches de lui pour qu'il envisage une vie sans eux. Mais maintenant, sous ce soleil brûlant, sur ces plages de sables fins, loin d'Azkaban et de ces sombres gardiens, il réalisait seulement à quel point ils l'avaient affecté et combien il était blessé. Il n'était pas fou. Enfin il ne lui semblait pas. Mais pourquoi avait-il parfois tant de mal à respirer ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses nuits étaient peuplées de tant de voix et de visages ? Et pourquoi avait-il parfois autant envie de mourir et d'arrêter… tout simplement ? Cesserait-il de souffrir et serait-il capable un jour de dormir, de fermer les yeux sans que tant de fantômes ne viennent le hanter ?

Il n'avait jamais renoncé, n'avait jamais cessé de se battre ou de se tenir droit. Son obstination avait toujours été une de ses plus grandes forces. Il se sentait désemparé, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant en plein **caprice** , il avait survécu à douze ans de prison pour se sentir sur le point de craquer, alors que tout allait bien, qu'il était libre, dans un cadre paradisiaque. Seulement, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il s'accrochait, pour qui continuait-il de se battre ? Pour se prouver qu'il était plus fort que Voldemort, que Peter et que tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui infliger ? Pour sa propre fierté ? Ou parce qu'il croyait vraiment à la cause qu'il défendait ? Et de toute façon que pouvait-il faire, auprès de qui pouvait-il se rendre utile ?

C'était dans ces cas-là qu'il écrivait à Harry, pour se rappeler qu'il y avait une personne sur terre qui attendait qu'il s'intéresse à lui, qu'il le conseille et le guide. Même si en écrivant à son filleul, il pensait douloureusement qu'il aurait voulu faire bien plus pour lui, se souvenant amèrement de toutes les soirées joyeuses qu'il avait passé à Godric's Hollow à s'occuper de lui, à l'admirer. Et comme James et Lily lui manquait.

Remus le comprenait et compatissait.

Mais James avait toujours été si doué pour le distraire et lui remonter le moral.

Lily l'avait tant fait progresser, l'aidant à abaisser ses gardes et fissurer sa carapace.

Il avait envie de hurler parfois.

Alors il devenait Patmol et il s'enfonçait dans la nature, une part de lui espérant se perdre pour toujours.

O

La lettre d'Harry le surprit. Dès les premières phrases il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, pas du tout convaincu par le ton qu'il devinait faussement léger et les remarques sur le régime de Dudley qui n'était là que pour cacher une question plus importante. Il bondit en lisant le passage sur sa cicatrice.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Voilà le signe qu'il attendait. Il avait fermé les yeux sur quelques évènements inquiétants ces derniers temps, mais quelque chose se préparait cette année, il en était certain. Harry allait traverser des épreuves et il voulait être à ses côtés. Il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser lutter seul, quitte à se mettre lui-même en danger.

Sûr de lui et étrangement calme, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il écrivit une longue lettre à Dumbledore lui expliquant les révélations d'Harry et son propre retour en Angleterre, il prévint également Remus et Harry et enfin il se tourna vers Buck, un immense sourire illuminant son visage d'une lueur inquiétante.

« Buck, il est temps de prendre des forces, un long voyage nous attend ! »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il agissait à nouveau !


End file.
